Bumbleby Daycare
by Mayumi S
Summary: Yang and her sister Ruby spend their day at Bumbleby Daycare where they meet the new employees Blake and Weiss. Kid Yang & Ruby. Teen Blake & Weiss AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Bumbleby Daycare**

Summary: Yang and Ruby spend their day at Bumbleby Daycare.

Bumbleby Daycare, a beautiful daycare owned by my grandparents, I work here during the summer along with my friend and classmate Weiss. Today we just so happen to be the only two working. We've worked here for the past two summers together yet Weiss still finds the smallest things to complain about.

"Why do I have to come here during my precious summer time when I could be doing far more important things." Weiss complained.

Weiss actually came here out of her own volition but I won't say anything to her. I invited her to help the first year but not the next year since she seemed to dislike coming here. The reason Weiss came back the next summer must have been because during her first year here she met Ruby Rose, a quirky seven year old who instantly took a liking to Weiss. Despite the indifferent attitude Weiss gave Ruby she seemed to care deeply about the young girl who was always dressed in red.

Ruby didn't come here alone though, she was dragged in through the doors by her slightly older eccentric sister during their first visit. Yang was a fearless eight year old who always took charge and got what she wanted without question. Apparently she earned the nickname "The wild one" from the other children because of her wild behavior. Yang was also overly protective of her long radiant blonde hair and her little sister.

Two years passed since they both started to come every summer to Bumbleby and there wasn't a dull day when those two burst through those doors and announced their arrival.

"Blakey! Ice princess! we're here!" Yang walked through the doors with holding her sisters hand.

"Yang how many times have I told you to call me Miss Belladonna like everyone else?"I get up from my seat next to Weiss and start to walk over to the two girls. This child will never learn will she?

"I refuse." a flat out rejection, what a stubborn kid.

Yang lets go of her little sisters hand while looking at the other kids who got here before them and her little sister who went over to Weiss who is sitting down drinking tea at a table in the corner.

"Hi Weiss!" Ruby happily chirped in response.

Weiss looked over and looked towards Ruby greeting her "good morning Ruby how are you today?"

"I'm feeling great! Come on Weiss let's hurry and play house this time we'll be a married couple I'll be the husband and you can play the wife!" Ruby jumped in place excitedly as she waited for a response in anticipation.

Weiss whose cheeks were colored a light pink color stuttered, "o-okay let's play"

Ruby smiled and pulled Weiss towards a table in the opposite corner of the playroom that had a small table with play teacups placed on it accompanied by a playhouse next to the table.

Yang turned her attention back to me she stared at me with gleeful eyes. I wasn't in the mood today to get caught up in a troublesome situation as a result of agreeing to play Yang's destructive adventure game. Instead I suggested a peaceful activity to Yang.

"Yang how about I read you a book while we drink some tea sound fun right?" I point at the table that Weiss was previously sitting at before she went off to play with Ruby.

"Sounds boring." Yang objected she went on, "I have a better idea Blakey lets play the adventure game there a part two to the game!"

"Absolutely not part one ended with me being stuck in a tree and having to call the fire department."

Yang chuckled covering her mouth with her hands to prevent herself from bursting out laughing. This little flame head thinks that was funny? I've never been so scared in my life!

Regaining my composure I suggest, "Hey Yang, there are other kids here today that are around your age why don't you play with them?"

"Pyrrha is always flirting with that dork that came here last week what was his name? Jean? Yeah that's it." no Yang that is definitely not it.

"That Cardin kid who came here a few days ago is a jerk I refuse to play with such a delinquent humph~!"

Yang really is a troublesome child I might have to play with her after all the time I could be spending reading my novels are slipping away from my fingers.

"Blake?"

"Hmm? Something wrong Yang?"

"Could it be that you don't want to play with me?" Yang looked at down towards her feet and started pouting.

Darn, this kid is really adorable when she starts to pout. I have to resist the urge to scoop her up in my arms and nuzzle my face against hers. Anyway I have to make her feel better.

"No way where did you get the idea that I didn't want to play with you?"

"I kind of got the impression when you called me troublesome and said you might have to end up playing with me." Yang looked dejected and fiddled with her hands.

I have to stop that habit of saying my thoughts aloud might as well give up and play with her. "Okay Yang you win I'll play with you but no adventure games."

"Deal! Yay Blakey is going to play with me!"

"Yang, please call me Miss Belladonna like everyone else."

"No way, besides you're only sixteen that's six years older than I am. We're also friends so there shouldn't be a problem. Unless, you're deceiving me making me believe we're friends only to betray me at the last minute! What a cruel kitty cat."

Slightly ticked at Yang's remark I pinched Yang's cheeks and pulled.

"You little fire ball! Who do you think you're calling a 'cruel kitty cat'?"

"Ow, ow, ouch! I'm showwiee pwease forgwibe me!" Yang yelled out in agony.

Satisfied with Yang's response I let go of her cheeks and gently cupped Yang's face while softly rubbing my thumbs over her red cheeks. Yang who for some reason wouldn't make eye contact with me suggested, "B-Blakey lets play house with Ruby and Weiss." She seems a little red and fidgety is she going to be okay?

As we walk towards Ruby and Weiss I check to make sure everything is okay with the other children and surprisingly all of them are occupied with no problem.

After playing house for what seemed like an eternity the game finally ended with Yang somehow being in jail. Yang then leaned back on her chair holding her stomach and hollered, "I'm hungry!"

Ruby agrees and yells, "Yeah! Let's eat some cookies!"

"Ruby you can't always eat cookies you know?" Weiss commented as she walked towards a door that led to the kitchen.

I followed Weiss through the door to help prepare enough sandwiches for the kids. After around ten minutes Yang walked through the doors and tugged at my sleeves.

"Do you need something Yang?" I know she has a large appetite but can she really not wait another three minutes?

"Ruby can't wait another minute do you have something she can eat right now?"

"There's an apple in the fridge take that to her" I can only smile as I watch Yang who takes out an apple and quickly cuts it with a knife into bunny ear shaped pieces. She is a good big sister to Ruby. Suddenly Yang walks towards me until she is standing in front of me and holds up a bunny ear shaped apple to me.

"E-e-eat it…" Yang quietly says to me. She's really cute when she gets embarrassed maybe I'll tease her a little.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I-I sai-" Yang abruptly stopped her face was flushed with embarrassment. She slowly breathed in once and then out finally she resumed, "I said here eat this!" she held the piece of apple towards me. "I-It's not like I made up an excuse like Ruby being unable to wait for food just to do this or anything! Humph! You should be grateful that I'm feeding you!"

Huh? Who's this? Was Yang's personality always like this? She reminds me of someone I look over towards Weiss who is sneakily looking at us from the corner of her eye. Yang resembles Weiss when she's teased I'm not so sure how I feel about this, but I should probably hurry up and comply with Yang's demand.

"Okay, thanks Yang." I open my mouth and slowly bite the apple unavoidably my lips come into slight contact with Yang's index finger.

"Hyaa~!"

Was that Yang? I didn't think such an adorable noise could ever come out of her mouth.

"What's wrong Yang cat got your tongue?" Weiss teased Yang who was now looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"S-s-shut up ice princess!" Yang blurted out before running out of the door with a plate of apples.

"She's a cute kid when she's honest. Blake you've taken quite a liking to her I've never seen you have so much fun talking to someone."

"I could say the exact same thing about you and Ruby." I finish preparing all of the sandwiches picking up the tray I walk towards the door with Weiss following close by with beverages.

After ensuring that all the kids are happily eating I sit down at the table occupied by Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. I silently watch Yang stuffing her face with food only stopping to wipe off Ruby's face with a napkin but not her own face. Weiss seems jealous judging from the envious gaze she's sending towards Yang.

After Yang clears her plate she yawns "I'm tired I want to take a nap" Yang stretched her arms and leans her head on my shoulder.

"Yan- and she's asleep already…" I lift her gently onto my lap and lean her head against my chest as I caress her hair. Yang snuggles her head against my chest and grabs my shirt pulling herself closer to my body.

"Weiss, Weiss! I want to sleep on your lap too!" Ruby complains with a pouty face.

"No way absolutely not."

"But Weeiisss" the dark haired girl whined.

Weiss stood up and stretched her hand towards Ruby "I'll give you and everyone else some cookies if you don't complain."

"Okay!" Ruby now satisfied grabbed the Weiss's hand.

"Blake why don't you take Yang to the couch in the back lounge? I'll keep an eye on them." Weiss smiled towards Blake.

"Thanks Weiss" I stand up and readjust my arms under Yang then proceed to walk through the kitchen and through another door to the back lounge. I get close to the couch and gently lay Yang down on her back. This worked out better in my head Yang has a tight grip on my shirt and I can't pry her little hands off of me.

"Yang let go of my shirt" I quietly whisper to her.

"Mmm…Blake…" Yang softly groans and says my name before her breathing returns into a slow rhythm.

"I guess it can't be helped." I lift Yang up and lay myself down while positioning Yang on top of me. I wrap my arms around her small body before closing my eyes.

XXX

"Achoo!" what could possibly be tickling my nose while I'm sleeping? I open my eyes to find strands of golden hair covering my face. After removing the jungle of hair from my face I look down to find that Yang moved closer to me with her face buried into the crook of my neck. I look over at the clock on the wall that reads three o' clock and proceed to gently nudge Yang into waking up.

"Five more minutes mom..." that's an odd way to say my name. I continue to shake Yang until she wakes up from her slumber.

"I'm up. Blakey I was having a good dream did you really need to wake me up?"

"You mean Miss Belladonna." I reply, hopeful I can finally stop getting her to call me by a nickname while she is half asleep.

"Nice try Bumblebee." Yang now fully awake smirks at my failed attempt to reform her.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door and Weiss enters. "Yang your mom is here to pick you up"

"Alright, thanks Ice Princess"

"I prefer you call me your majesty"

"Keep dreaming." Yang laughs as Weiss leaves the lounge.

"Well I guess it's time for me to go, bye Blakey!" hinted Yang with a smile on her face.

"It's Miss Bell- never mind" I internally chuckled at Yang's never changing habit of referring to me by a nickname. "I'll see you tomorrow Yang" I put my hand on the top of her head and rub it gently sending her hair into disarray.

"Huh? Didn't my parents tell you about tomorrow?" she looks up at me with a confused expression and somewhat sad expression causing me to feel slightly concerned as I rack through my brain to try and remember anything important.

In the end I can't remember Yang's parents contacting me anytime throughout the past week or two. "I wasn't told anything, so what's tomorrow?"

"I'm moving tomorrow so I won't see you tomorrow I guess this is goodbye?" Yang replies hesitantly with a melancholic expression.

"Huh?" is the only thing I can manage to get out.

_It hurts, it stings, my chest feels tight. I knew this day would eventually come I just didn't expect it to come so soon. I've seen so many kids come and go throughout my time as a caretaker and I always felt a tinge of sadness as I watched them leave. This time was different though the feeling was intensified to another level entirely. If only we had more time together, if only she didn't have to go, wait! What am I thinking it's not like I could keep her…or maybe I can? NO! Of course I can't keep her. Darn, why is this so hard? Yang is is just a rude, annoying, snot nosed brat that has beautiful long hair and wide toothy smile that always brighten up my day. I have to say goodbye to her after all there's no use stalling._

Wrapping my arms around Yang I bring my lips close to her right ear and gently whisper "Goodbye." letting go of Yang only to be met with a flushed face with matching ears tinged pink.

Yang who seems slightly flustered by my previous actions is looking down at the floor and fumbling on her words as "ah-um-er" noises leave her mouth.

"Come on Yang I'll walk you out" I grab her small hand in mine and begin to walk towards the door, but a sudden tug on my hand pulls me back.

"Wait!" Yang yells out.

"Huh what is it? Did you forget something?"

"Bend down I have to tell you something important" Yang answers with a serious tone I can only comply since it must be important if she acts serious. Bending down to her height I bring my face close to hers.

"Close your eyes"

"Yang you're not making sense I thought you had to tell me something"

"I-I do just do it!"

I close my eyes and wait for Yang's confession. "Okay Yang go ahead and tell me."

What feels like minutes pass by until I feel a soft sensation on my cheek accompanied by a small "chu~" sound causing me to shoot my eyes open.

Yang opening her eyes and distancing our once close faces with a large grin on her face was the only things in my field of view as I felt the world just for a moment revolve around us.

"Yang…" I place my hand and my cheek in the end I could only return a smile and grab her hand to lead her out of the small room and towards the larger play area.

"Yang! Come on Mom is waiting for us outside!" yelled out Yang's eccentric younger sister Ruby who waves at Weiss and runs towards her older sister.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming" Yang slowly let go of my hand replacing it with her sister's hand and leads them towards the door. They both turned around and faced both me and Weiss who had just moved next to me. The two young girls smiled widely and said a loud "bye" waving their hands towards us as we returned their waves with our own and softly said our goodbyes. They turned around and walked out of Bumbleby Daycare and got into their Mom's car slowly leaving down the street.

"Did Ruby tell you about them moving?" I replied to break the silence between us.

"Yes, it's going to be a little lonely without them" Weiss voiced out her feelings with a tinge of loneliness in her voice.

"Yeah." I could only manage that much as a few tears slid down my cheeks as I choked up.

"Blake?! Hold up don't cry! I'm not good with comforting others so please show some restraint." Even though the flustered Weiss said that she embraced me with a small hug while rubbing circles on my back with her hand.

_In the end I swallowed the words that I had wanted to say to Yang. If I had said those few words to her things still wouldn't change, but I would burden Yang with feelings of guilt for leaving. I couldn't say the words that expressed how I really felt the words that were on the tip of my tongue._

"Please don't go." I quietly sobbed into Weiss's shoulder.

XXX

A week has passed since Ruby and Yang left and as Weiss said we were both filled with a sense of loneliness and the silence of that resounded through the week at Bumbleby Daycare was suffocating.

"I wonder how they are doing" my thoughts accidently slipped out of my mouth.

"Where ever they are if it's those two I'm positive they are doing just fine." Weiss responded in a confident manner.

"I remember when Ruby got herself stuck in our washing machine while it was on" Weiss reminisced.

"Haha, that reminds me when Yang got her head stuck into a rabbit hole"

"How is that even possible?" Weiss questioned.

"Honestly I'm not too sure myself but apparently the rabbit instigated the situation."

"Now that I think about it…."

""Will they really be okay!?""

""How rude!"" Ruby and Yang both respond loudly.

"Weiss I've started hallucinating please call the fire department" I'm seeing things it's only been a week since the two left and I've already lost it.

"C'mon Blakey I come back from moving and you treat me like a ghost" Yang crossed her arms looking at me with a confused expression.

I froze I couldn't really believe she was back and I'm at a loss for words.

"Since Blake's turned into a statue I'll ask what are you two doing back?"

"Eh? Weiss I told you we were moving but why wouldn't we come back? Oh, I forgot to tell you Weiss we would only be gone for a week." Ruby innocently said.

"Now that I think about it I did too." Yang sheepishly grinned scratching the back of her head.

"Ruby" Weiss rubbed her temples in irritation. "most people don't cry and cling onto someone for dear life if they knew they had to move for only a week!"

"But I was going to miss you for a whole week." Ruby pouted.

"Weiss seemed to melt as she saw Ruby's cute face and pulled her into a warm hug as she said, "you dolt."

I finally regained my senses and realized that I'm not hallucinating.

She's really here I'm not exactly sure what to feel or what to say. A long lecture on how to not make others worry would work, but I think a few words are in order before that_._

"Yang, welcome back."

Yang smiles warmly at my words a smile that makes the sun pale in comparison.

"I'm back Blake! Did you miss me?!" Yang runs towards me and pulls me into a tight hug she then whispers, "Oh right next time I'll steal your lips so just wait a bit for me okay?" She moves back a little to see my face and gives me a mischievous wink.

"W-w-what are y-you talking about don't say silly stuff like that!" As if I'll fall for a little kid like her! I don't even want to think of how troublesome Yang's going to be when she grows up.

"Hehe, I love you too Blakey!"

"It's Miss Belladonna!"

**A/N: My first attempt at writing so be a little easy on me? Some feedback would be nice. I might write a second part to this from Ruby's perspective and her "last day" with Weiss. If not I might just write another bumbleby story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bumbleby Daycare**

Summary: Yang and Ruby's first day at daycare.

Today is the first day of summer time it also happens to be my first day working at Bumbleby Daycare owned by my grandparents. I won't work alone today though I've invited my classmate Weiss to help out. Although she seemed hesitant in accepting the offer at first she couldn't hide the ecstatic expression on her face as she accepted the offer. Originally a long time worker named Glynda was supposed to be here to show me the ropes but something unfortunately came up and she instead sent me a text message full of instructions. This leads to my current situation of trying to calm down a small crying brunette named Velvet while Weiss punishes a group of three boys who picked on the poor girl.

"Please don't cry, it's okay, they won't pick on you anymore." I try to soothe the crying child and gently pat her head.

She sniffles, calms her breathing and smiles at me. "okay." We manage to avoid a crisis but that doesn't last long as I hear the entrance opening and a girl screaming.

"Nooo! Yaaang let go! I don't want to go to daycare why can't I stay with mom?!" oh dear, these two are going to be a huge problem I can already feel it. Weiss who finished scolding the three brats seems to have the same feeling as she sighs exhaustedly.

Dragging the whining girl was a slightly taller girl with beautiful fluttering golden hair and bright lilac eyes. "Ruby, mom has to work so we have to stay here I told you already. Hey! Stop biting my hand that hurts!"

"It's your fault we have to come here! You nearly burned down the house and got me stuck in the washing machine!" the shorter girl responds loudly and continues in a sulky tone, "Now mom won't let us stay at home when she goes to work."

"How many times have I told you it was an accident! It can happen to anyone!" No, most kids with common sense wouldn't be able to accomplish that.

How do I even approach this situation? I turn back to Weiss and gesture my head over to the two fighting girls signaling for her to come assist me. Weiss wants no part of this waving her hands back and forth to deny my plea for help. After sending her an angry glare Weiss finally gives up and stands next to me waiting for my next move.

"Hi, how are you two today?" I happily ask. I'm guessing these are the two siblings who start daycare today.

"Amazing. Are you making fun of me? Hurry up and help me before I lose my hand!" the nerve of this little girl! I should let her lose her hand as punishment. Sadly I'm responsible for taking care of her and her little sister.

"I'll grab little red riding hood" Weiss pointed at the girl in red as she walked over behind her and tried prying her off. "Blake try pulling the feisty flame head" I nod, placing my arms around the blonde's stomach I begin to pull.

Finally separating the two after a few minutes of struggling, I take a seat on the ground leaning my back against the wall next to the entrance, while trying to control my erratic breathing. That was the most work I've done in a while, I really have to get in shape. All of a sudden my view is clouded with golden strands of hair accompanied by a soft warm body snuggling up against me. I identify the one sitting between my legs to be the older of the two siblings. "thanks for saving me, I'm Yang."

"It's not like I helped pull of this little demon or anything no need to thank me" Weiss broke in looking slightly dissatisfied.

"Yeah, yeah, great job ice princess." mumbled Yang. She quickly turned her attention back to me and continued, "you're really pretty, what's your name?"

What a bold girl calling someone she just met pretty. I'm slightly happy at her comment I would be lying if I said I wasn't. "I'm Miss Belladonna" I answered.

"You're first name is Miss? That's a little odd" Yang pointed out.

I'm not really sure if she's teasing me or genuinely confused I think it's the latter since she seems to be pondering. "No, my first name is Blake, but you should refer to me as Miss Belladonna." I chuckled in response.

Yang looked up at me from my lap with a perplexed expression before announcing, "there is no way I am going to call you that. Ah! I know I'll meet you half way and call you Blakey. Sounds like a good deal right?" Yang smiled after her one sided proclamation.

"Yang, how are you meeting me half way on that decision?" I questioned Yang.

"Well that would be the end result if we had the discussion on how I should address you." Yang leans back and rests her head on my chest while replying. I look down to see Yang's face slightly flushed as she looks up and asks in a cute voice, "Is Blakey no good?"

"I guess its fine…"defeated by that adorable face I reply. I'll work on getting her to call me correctly some other time. I look over to Weiss who is having her ear talked off by Yang's younger sister whose name if I recall correctly was Ruby.

"Weiss! Weiss! Look at that cute dog across the street! Weiss! Let's play something together; I know do you like playing house? Weiss! I want to eat cookies!"

"Be strong Weiss." I whisper to Weiss who is responding to Ruby uninterestedly with small answers.

"Ruby why don't you go make friends with the other kids? If you're going to start coming here often I think it's a good idea to build up a strong relationship with others around your age." Weiss suggests to Ruby as she sets her book down.

Ruby fidgets before answering. "I don't need to make friends. I have Yang, not only her I have you and Miss Belladonna!" I look down at Yang who has a concerned expression on her face as she gazes towards Ruby.

"Everyone needs to make friends sometimes Ruby even if it's just one person." Weiss grabs Ruby's hand and walks her over to the other kids. Is it just me or is Ruby looking a bit flushed?

Weiss stands in front of Pyrrah a girl with red hair tied back in a ponytail who is currently engaged in reading a book. Weiss then proceeds to introduce Ruby who is hiding behind her. "Come on Ruby you can do it…" Yang whispers as she watches over her sister from my lap. After a few seconds Ruby moves timidly from behind Weiss and shakes hands with Pyrrah. A few moments pass by before Ruby sits next to Pyrrah and they share a book together. I hear Yang quietly sigh while sending a warm loving smile directed at her sister. Weiss slowly returns back to her seat at a table not to far where I am currently positioned on the floor.

"Nice job Weiss." I complement her honestly with a hint of admiration.

"Thank you Weiss." Yang adds.

"Humph! It's not like I was worried about her or anything. In fact you should praise me more for such a tremendous job." Weiss boasted.

XXX

Now that Ruby has got used to her new environment I should do something about Yang.

"Yang, why don't you go and make some friends too?"

"Sounds like a good idea Blakey, but I'm a little held down." She chuckles as she puts her warm hands over mine. I now realize that my arms at some point had moved and wrapped around Yang. I quickly release Yang from my grasp while telling her to go play.

"Are you okay Blakey? You look a little red." Yang resumed teasing me with a smirk on her face.

"H-hurry up and go play." Gently nudging Yang off my lap she gets up and heads over to her little sister.

Turning back around I'm met with Weiss holding her hands over her mouth trying to prevent herself from bursting out laughing.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself Blake." Weiss continued to embarrass me with that remark after she composed herself.

I feel embarrassed for letting myself getting carried away. Yang was just so warm and soft so I unconsciously pulled the source of warmth closer to me. That's common right? Everyone likes to get close to comfortable things it's completely natural.

"Blake you're thinking out loud again. Why don't you just admit you're actually quite fond of Yang?" What's with that smirk on her face? I'll definitely wipe it off her face when the all the kids leave. I still can't believe I said my thoughts out aloud I'm such an idiot.

Without warning I hear yelling coming from the opposite side of the room. Oh dear, I can already guess who's involved. Weiss sighs getting up from her seat she walks briskly over to the scene. Getting up I trail behind her with my eyes closed, slowly opening my eyes- and of course Yang is at the center of the problem. Yang is lifting up a spiky haired boy off the ground by his collar. Is this girl really eight years old?

"Yang put him down."

"No, I won't be satisfied until I hurt him." never thought Yang was the violent type, she must have a reason though.

"How about you break his legs?!" exclaims a bubbly eight year old named Nora.

"Nora, don't encourage her."

"Come on Ren, relax a little and enjoy the show!" there is something a little off about this one.

"Yeah get him sis beat the bad guy like in those fairy tales!"

"Ruby, try not to encourage your sister to cause harm on someone" Weiss scolded Ruby lightly.

Looks like I have to do it I can't do anything else. I'm going to have to resort to using "that". Walking behind Yang I put my hands on her sides and begin to tickle her. I came up with this method last night for dire situations I never expected to use this to be quite honest.

"Wahh! Wait! Stop it ahaha! Please stop! Nooo!" immediately Yang lets go of the boy whose name I'm almost sure is Sun. I pick up Yang and distance us from the rest of the kids as Weiss checks on Sun's condition.

"Blake! Why did you do that?! I was just about to break his legs! " Yang yells with her face red like a cherry. Is she really that angry or was it the tickling?

"Yang, that's kind of the problem, you can't just break other people's legs."

"Why not? He started I-"

"Yang, it doesn't matter who started it you can't just hurt people." I cut her off.

Yang's expression turns sour and starts to pout, puffing out her cheeks and crossing her arms with a "humph" noise. "So you're taking his side huh?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side." why is she being such a handful all of a sudden?

"I thought we were friends Blake I can't believe it after all I've done for you!"

"We just met today."

"Ah, right, I forgot about that." That's not something you usually forget especially after our eventful first meeting.

"Anyway just stay here I'm going to help Weiss here read this book and sit here until I come back." I escort Yang to a table next to the entrance sitting her down while placing a book into her hands.

"Wait." Yang grabs onto my hand and looks at me with pleading eyes. "Don't leave me here I'll die of boredom and loneliness!"

"You'll be fine just start reading and you shouldn't be bored." I definitely won't give in this time I have to stand my ground this time. She has to learn that I won't give her everything she wants.

Seeing my resolve Yang reluctantly gives in and begins to read as I walk over towards Weiss.

I'm surprised to see the scene before my eyes as grandmother Weiss is rocking back and forth on a rocking chair reading out loud to the kids. It's like the fight that almost happened a few minutes ago never even happened. Well I guess there's no problem with this outcome I send a smile to Weiss who sticks her tongue out at me in return. When I first invited her she listed of a hundred reasons on why she would never come to the daycare to help me. Typical Weiss to hide her interests with a strong icy front.

"Is this the part where they break his legs?!"

"Is this the part where they eat cookies?!"

"Is this the part where they all share carrots?!"

"Is this the part where they all eat bananas?!"

Weiss rubs her temples in an attempt to soothe her headache and retorts. "No you dolts! Be quiet and listen up."

What an odd bunch of kids.

XXX

I return back to Yang who's laying her head on the table fast asleep with the book being used as a pillow. She's really cute when she's asleep I wonder why she can't be like this all the time. I get closer and reach out to gently move strands of blonde from her face. I was startled when I felt Yang's hand quickly grab mine.

"Oh, it's just you Blakey." Yang blinks a few times then looks at me with her beautiful lilac eyes.

"Ah, sorry did I wake you?"

"It's fine." She sits up and stretches her arms over her head. "Hey Blakey, can you read me a fairy tale?"

"Huh? You want me to read to you? I don't mind but may I ask why?" I'm genuinely curious as to why Yang would request such a thing.

"I always tell bedtime stories to Ruby before we got to sleep. Lately I've been running out of ideas, so I want to hear a new story to give me some." Yang is a really sweet girl behind her crazy behavior, Ruby is lucky to have a sister like her. Something is bothering me though.

"Yang, why did you try to hit Sun? Did he do something to you?"

"Tch, he tripped and pulled off a single strand of hair as he fell."

"That's it?" all that was over one piece of hair?

"My hair is important to me."

"Why?"

"My real mom would always tell me how beautiful my hair was and to always take care of it. Even to this day I take care of my hair to an extreme length, pretty stupid right?" Yang whispered in a dejected manner while playing with the ends of her hair.

Sometimes it's better to not bring up the past. I won't pry her into talking if she doesn't want to. That doesn't mean I shouldn't try to help her as much as I can though.

"It's not stupid. Your mom was right, hair this pretty should be taken care of." I gently begin to pet her head.

"R-r-really? Ah, if you say so then I guess I have no choice but to take care it." Yang smiles while twirling her hair around her finger. The tips of Yang's ears are tinged with a slight pink color how odd.

"How about I read you a book now?"

"Mmm! Sound good!"

XXX

Time passed by quickly; right now it's a little after one in the afternoon, after reading to Yang I helped Weiss prepare lunch for lunchtime which was uneventful. Weiss has without a doubt taken interest in these kids. Before lunch she was involved in reading out loud and playing group games. She must have gotten comfortable, although it's a bit creepy to see her so happy.

Slowly one by one parents walk through the door only to be met with crushing hugs from their kids. Weiss waved at them while telling each kid who leaves "see you again." I wave a silent goodbye to them as well.

Ruby and Yang occupy themselves with their newly made friends; Pyrrah, Nora, Ren, and the shy Velvet. The newly formed group of six had just recently become friends, only when every other kid went home did the six come together to play with each other. Yang looked like she was enjoying herself but every few minutes she would turn around to look at me. It was almost as if she was making sure that I still existed. Ruby would mimic Yang, except she would look at Weiss and beckon her to play with her with a huge smile on her face.

Before I realized the group of six had dwindled down to two and time had fast forwarded two hours. The four of us now sat at a table in the middle of the room with Ruby fast asleep in Weiss's arms after countless minutes of Ruby convincing Weiss. Weiss also fell asleep, her eyes were shut and her chin rested on top of Ruby's head. Yang on the other hand had been staring at me for the past half hour. I pretend not to notice by burying my face deep in my book.

Finally Yang speaks up "Blake what does being in love feel like?" is Yang at that age? No, no she's eight, what kind of kid is curious about love that early? I guess I can only answer her honestly.

"Sorry, I don't have a clue."

"You don't? Why is that?"

"Well, I've never been in love before, so I can't really tell you." This is partly true, I'm in love with books but I think Yang's referring to love between two people.

"They say it's that warm fuzzy feeling right? I hear the adults on TV talk about it all the time."

"Ah, yeah, that's the most common way people describe it."

"I see." is Yang blushing? She's probably thinking about the boy she likes, how cute. That's weird, why do I feel irritated all of a sudden?

"Yang why are you curious about love? Is there someone you like?"

"Yeah, something like that." there it is again, what's with this odd feeling in my stomach? Did I eat something bad?

"Yang, why don't you tell me who it is?" I tease her, nudging her side with my elbow.

"N-n-no, I would rather not tell you."

"Is it someone you met here? Was it love at first sight? Do I know them?" I urge Yang to speak, finally Yang gave in.

"Yup, I met them here. I'm positive it was love at first sight and I think you know her real well."

"Did you say her?"

"Ah! No, no, no I-I-I meant them! Oh look my mom's here. Wake up Ruby!" Yang stumbled over her words and her feet as she went across the table and shook her sister and Weiss awake.

"Mmm, five more minutes mom…" Ruby said groggily, now on her feet with her hand held in Yang's.

"Bye Weiss." Ruby mumbled.

"See you tomorrow Ruby." Weiss waved her hand bidding Ruby a farewell.

"W-wait! Yang, answer my question!"

"See you tomorrow Blake! I love you~!" I could only stay seated in slight shock at Yang's confession. Why am I getting so flustered! She's just a kid, besides she probably meant it in a friendly way. Yup, there was no deeper meaning of course.

"You two seem to have gotten along real well." Weiss commented with a grin on her face.

"S-shut up, you dolt." I hissed back at Weiss with her own phrase.

Little did I know at that time this was only the first of many times Yang would tell me those three words.

**A/N: A prequel to the first chapter which really should have been the second chapter. I might make one more chapter but I'm leaning towards making a new story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bumbleby Daycare**

Summary: Blake has some problems but Yang is there to make everything better.

Today was a rough day. Weiss wasn't able to come help me today because she ended up getting a cold. Ruby didn't take the fact that Weiss was sick to well, she bothered me all day until I thought of a brilliant idea and gave Ruby, Weiss's address. Yang then took that opportunity to ask me for my address, to which I immediately answered…

"No."

"That's not fair I want to come visit you on weekends!" Yang whines and wraps her arms around my waist while continuing her complaints.

"Don't you think seeing me for seven hours every day is enough?" my apartment is the only place where I can read my novels and get away from Yang. In other words my apartment might as well be called heaven.

"Nope, I can't get enough of you! Blakey, your ears are red, you feeling okay?" I can't believe Yang can say such embarrassing words with a straight face. At least feel a little embarrassed!

"Could it be that you don't want me to come over?" Yang looks up at me with cute puppy dog eyes.

"That's exactly it, Yang." I won't give in to that adorable little face, no not today. Having to deal with all the kids today has taken its toll on me. I only recently got Ruby to stop crying about Weiss and now Yang is adding to my stress.

"You didn't even hesitate, Blakey!" Yang shouts, puffing out her cheeks. Yang is adorable when she gets mad I can't help this feeling of wanting to pinch her cheeks. Oops, I really am pinching her cheeks.

"Bwakey! Wett gwooo!" Oh dear, please don't say anything Yang your just making it harder for me to let go. Reluctantly I stop pinching Yang's cheeks and begin to rub them as an apology. Weiss has mentioned to me that I'm very cat like and now that I think about it if I'm a cat than Yang must be similar to a puppy? Yang is affectionate, very touchy feely, and she loves it when I pet her. I can just imagine a pair of ears and a wagging tail on her, it suits her pretty well.

"Yang, mom's here let's go!" Ruby runs up to her big sister, crushing her in a warm hug. These sisters get along really well.

"Alright, let's go. Bye Blakey!" Yang picks up Ruby onto her back giving her younger sister a piggyback ride and leaves for the day, not before turning around to wave goodbye to me.

XXX

That was pretty much how my day went. I walk up the stairs of a fairly new building, take a right and open the door to my apartment. It's dark inside no one's home, of course. What was I expecting? I live alone after all. A sixteen- no a seventeen year old girl living alone no big deal. Today's my birthday. I haven't celebrated my birthday since I was five. Deep down I always knew this wasn't okay, I have always wanted to celebrate my birthday even if it was just once, surrounded by people who care about me, but unfortunately the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale. I lean back against the door before in exhaustion.

Without warning I hear a knock on my door. Honestly, can't I get a break today? Hesitantly I get up and open the door.

"Hi, Blake, are you glad to see me or what?!" Yang spreads her arms wide open in the air as she yells.

I can't even find a reason on why Yang suddenly showed up at my apartment or how in the world she found where I lived.

"Blake, I think this is the part where you invite me in." she thinks I'm going to let her in?

"No, this is the part where I take you back home!"

"Your eyes are red…" Was I on the verge of crying before Yang showed up? Instinctively I avert my eyes from Yang's perceptive gaze. I have to tell her something quickly.

"Some dust got in my-"

"Don't lie to me!" Yang raises her voice at me. I jump slightly at this rare occurrence. There really is no getting around this girl. "If you want to say something then say it, if you're feeling sad then tell me, stop bottling up all your emotions, were friends right?!"

"Yang…" I stop talking and begin to worry when I see Yang starting to tremble.

Yang sniffles then continues in a shaking voice.

"We are friends… right?" Yang is now looking up at me holding back tears to no avail as there are tears sliding down her face. It hurts so much to watch her cry I have to do something.

"I forbid you to cry!"

"Th-th-that's stupiddd! Wahh! Blakey you idiot!" I really am an idiot. What did I just do? How in the world was I even expecting that to work?! Oh no, now I feel like crying. Calm down Blake, now think what could I possibly tell Yang to make her stop crying.

"Yang, if you stop crying then for one time only I'll let you do whatever you tell me to."

"Really?" Yang sniffles and clears the tears off her face. "I'll stop, but you have to pinky swear."

"Deal, I pinky swear." I intertwine my pinky with Yang's. "Come in." I tell Yang as I walk into my apartment leading Yang, with our pinkies intertwined.

XXX

My apartment is nothing special after walking through the door my kitchen is on the left, going straight is the living room with two doors on opposite sides of the room parallel to each other. The door on the right leads to my bedroom and on the left is the bathroom. I sit myself down on the couch in the middle of the living room and Yang sits next to me on my right.

"Whenever you're ready to talk I'll listen." Yang reassures me.

"Talk about what?"

"Please don't take me for an idiot." Yang is serious there's no way I'm going to get out of this.

Taking a deep breath I start to talk and before I do I feel Yang holding my hand.

"I was just feeling a little lonely or something like that…" Yang squeezes my hand lightly urging me to go on. "My parents passed away when I was young so days like my birthday just remind me of them. I realize I have a habit of saying things are okay when they really aren't, but I can't help it. I probably just want someone to be by my side, to make all the problems go away."

"That's it?" huh?

"What do you mean that's it?"

Yang wraps her arms around my neck and brings my head close to her until my head is on her chest. I can hear the steady rhythm of her heart beating slowly.

"You have me. I won't leave you. I won't hurt you, and I'll make all the bad things go away! I promise!" I'm so stupid. The day I met Yang was the day I met someone truly important to me. I wasn't alone this entire time, Yang was always by my side.

Is Yang really ten? It's unbelievable for a ten year old to be this understanding. Yang really is someone special. If it's Yang I don't have to worry about being alone I can rely on her, I can trust her.

"Thanks Yang, I'm okay now." after a few minutes of hugging Yang I feel like the weight that was crushing me has been lifted off my shoulders.

"Mmm! Good, by the way I have a present for you. So close your eyes."

"Not a chance. Last time you ended up kissing me on the cheek you little sneak." I'm still upset at her for making me think she was moving away.

"I promise I won't do that. Hehe, unless you really want me to." Yang chuckles while a devious smirk forms on her face.

"No, I think I will pass this time." I close my eyes as Yang instructed me to do.

"You're no fun Blakey. Keep your eyes closed and don't open them until I tell you to."

I wait in anticipation for my first birthday present in twelve years. I feel like a little kid in a candy store. Now that I think about it, Yang wasn't carrying a bag or anything with her when she arrived. As I'm contemplating I suddenly feel what I think to be Yang's fingers playing around with my hair. Is this girl playing a prank on me?

"Yang, what are you doing?"

"Don't open your eyes!" Yang quickly retorts back in a flustered voice. "Okay, open your eyes." I open my eyes and look around for my present. After a minute of inspecting the room I notice no signs of a present anywhere.

"I thought you were giving me a present?" I ask Yang completely puzzled.

"Ah, right you can't see it. Where's your bathroom?" Yang sounds as though she realized something.

"It's through that door." I point at the bathroom door.

"Come on hurry!" I don't have a clue what Yang is trying to do. Going through the door I look at Yang and wait for her instructions.

"Okay, look in the mirror." What is this girl trying to do?

"Ya-"

"No questions just do it!" Yang cuts me off. I do what Yang tells me and look into the mirror. Only then do I notice a black bow on top of my head.

"Sorry I couldn't get you anything really pretty." Yang looks down and twiddles her thumbs around in circles.

"I love it Yang. Thank you so much." the black bow is sitting delicately on top of my head matching well with my black hair. I turn around towards Yang and lean down to give her a small peck on the cheek.

"B-B-Blake! Wh-wh-what was that?! D-d-don't do that so suddenly! y-you have to give me time to prepare my heart!" Yang stutters and panics making a fool of herself. Her face is red similar to the color of a tomato this is the first time I've seen her so red.

"Why would I give you time to prepare? That ruins all the fun in watching you get flustered."

"Blake you minx, how dare you play with a pure young maidens heart." Yang teases.

I wrap my arms around Yang who is surprised at my sudden actions but quickly grows comfortable and returns my embrace.

"By the way, how did you find out where I lived?"

"Uh, that's classified information. I can't tell you."

"Here I was thinking we were friends." Yang without a doubt will give in.

"Fine, I'll tell you just stop pouting!" Yang waves her hands back and forth frantically in a panic before continuing, "I just happened to visit Weiss with Ruby. It's not like I was worried about her or anything! She was okay by the way." judging from that response I can tell Yang has been around Weiss. "Without me asking Weiss told me to visit you and gave me your address. I left her house about half an hour ago and came here. Ruby should be okay with Weiss but I'm not too sure about Weiss, haha."

Weiss got back at me for telling Ruby her address, but I'm glad I told Ruby where Weiss lived otherwise things wouldn't have went the way they did today.

"Yang, it's getting kind of late shouldn't you head home?" It's already seven in the afternoon I wonder how I can explain this situation to Yang's parents.

"Don't worry about it, I told my parents that I was going to a slumber party with you and Weiss." what carefree parents, no wait, a slumber party?

"Yang, what do you mean by a slumber party?"

"I mean Weiss and Ruby are coming over to celebrate your birthday too!" I clearly have no say in this decision, it's not like this is my place or anything right?

"Shouldn't you have asked me for my permission to have a party at my apartment?"

"Why would I do that?" Yang looks at me with a puzzled expression.

"It's common sense to ask someone for permission before doing something like having a party at their place."

"It is?" It definitely is! I can't help but wonder sometimes what goes on in this girl's mind. Before I can teach Yang some common courtesy I hear a knocking sound. That must be Weiss and Ruby, Yang lucked out this time but I won't forget teach her a few manners next time.

Getting up off my couch I walk towards the door with Yang in tow. I open the door to see a Ruby and Weiss standing at the front door holding hands and their free hands holding bags. I quickly take notice that Weiss isn't looking at me but at my side. I look down to see Yang who's hiding behind me with her head slightly peaking out.

"Yang, do you have something to tell me?" Weiss asks with a sweet voice, to be honest she's scaring me.

"No, nothing at all, that reminds me you didn't check your bathroom did you?" now seems like a good time for Yang to apologize or run.

"Close the door Blake! I'll get out through the window!" Yang dashes back further into the apartment with an angry Weiss running in after her. What just happened? I pick up the bag that Weiss dropped and look at a Ruby who drops her bag and starts yelling.

"Don't leave me out of the fun!" Ruby sprints right pass me with her arms in the air and a wide smile on her face. I don't think they're having fun Ruby, I think Weiss is trying to mortally wound your sister. Well, I'll try not to spoil her fun. Picking up Ruby's bag I stand back up and walk back into my apartment. After putting the ingredients away in the kitchen I walk into my living room and immediately regret my decision. Weiss is on top of Yang tickling her sides and Ruby is tickling Yang's feet. Am I witnessing torture on a poor young girl? Should I call the cops? Maybe I should just walk out of my apartment go down the street and get a cup of coffee.

"Blake, don't just stand there help me!" Yang manages to stop her nonstop laughing to ask for my assistance. I'm not exactly sure how to help in this situation. This is actually kind of entertaining.

Weiss stops tickling Yang and tries to negotiate with her. "Yang, just tell me why you flooded my bathroom and I'll let you off with just two broken legs. Sounds like a splendid deal, yes?" No, Weiss that sounds like a horrible deal.

"Ha! I'm not that dumb. It's either one broken leg or no deal." that's not how you negotiate! Looks like I'm going to have to intervene.

"There won't be any leg breaking going on today. Let's try to be civil and talk this out."

"Aww, no leg breaking." Ruby sulks silently letting go of Yang's feet to plop herself on the couch.

"Fine, I want the absolute truth from you Yan- Blake where did you get that ribbon?" what an odd question to ask during such a time.

"Oh, Yang gave it to me as a present, it looks nice right?"

"That looks like-"

Yang pushes her hands against Weiss's mouth, "Noo! Shhh! Weiss, can I speak to you for a moment in private?"

"Sure…" Weiss agrees to Yang's request and they both walk outside of the apartment leaving me alone with Ruby. Is Ruby sulking? Did this girl want to break someone's legs that badly? She looks cute when she pouts, exactly like her older sister. I have the perfect method to making Ruby happy again though.

"Ruby would you like some cookies?" I offer.

"C-c-cookies! I do, I do, I do, I want some!" Ruby hopped off the couch and bounced up and down in place.

I walk over to the kitchen before I hear the low talking between Weiss and Yang. I'm curious as to what they're talking about, I want to know. I get closer to the door and just as I'm about to lean my ear against the door I hear Ruby.

"Blake, you shouldn't eavesdrop on other people's private conversations." Ruby scolds me with a disappointed look on her face. Don't look at me like that Ruby just a minute ago you wanted to break your sisters legs, of course I wouldn't say that to her though. Giving up on trying to hear what the two were talking about I go into the kitchen to retrieve a glass of milk and a plate of cookies. After returning to the living room I hand Ruby her food and sit on the couch next to Ruby.

"Finished negotiations, now let's party!" Yang runs back into the room yelling with both her legs in the same condition before she left. Weiss comes into the living room shortly after Yang and sits next to Ruby on the side opposite of where I am. I'm still curious as to what they talked about but I won't ask.

"Weiss, here eat some!" Ruby offers a half bitten cookie to Weiss whose cheeks are tinged with a light pink.

"Wh-why should I eat something that you already bit into?" So she doesn't have a problem with Ruby feeding her? "No, I mean, I don't want to be fed like a kid either!" there you go Weiss.

"Weiss, you did this earlier why is it a problem now?" Ruby innocently asks Weiss while she tilts her head to the side.

"I heard something really interesting. Do you like having my precious little sister feed you? I know I do~!" Yang teases Weiss as she sits in between me and Ruby putting her arms around her little sister. "Come on Weiss say ah~." Yang has an evil smirk on her face.

"Weiss, say ah~!" Ruby imitates Yang innocently. Ruby is too pure, there is no way anyone can resist such a carefree request from such an adorable girl.

"F-fine, it's not like I'm doing it for you, humph! I just so happen to be hungry all of a sudden and that cookie is the closest thing that I can eat. There's no deep meaning to it okay?!" no one said anything about a deeper meaning but I'm pretty sure there is one now.

Weiss opens her mouth and after Ruby urges Weiss to make the "Ah~" noise, Weiss complies and makes an adorable embarrassed "Ah~" sound. I have to confess when Weiss made that sound my heart might of skipped a beat, it's not often Weiss does something that adorable.

"Kyaa~! Weiss you're so adorable! Please consider marrying me!" Yang seems to agree that Weiss just so happened to be a little cute. What does she mean 'consider marrying me'? Ugh, why do I feel jealous? I'm so stupid.

"What do you think you're doing proposing to Weiss, huh?" without realizing I'm pulling on Yang's cheek. "Do you like Weiss better?" what in the world am I doing?

"Blake, are you alright?" Weiss asks. Ruby seems to have the same idea as she walks behind me and rubs my back. I'm so embarrassed that I end up burying my face in my hands.

"Blakey, could it be that you're jealous?"

"I'm not." I take my hands off my face and cross my arms.

Yang puts her arms around my neck and whispers into my ear. "You're my number one you know? You are a million times cuter than Weiss too."

"A-anyway! What are we going to do now that you are all here?" I quickly change the topic. Yang looks slightly displeased.

"That's right, how should we celebrate?" Weiss wondered.

"Weiss, I'm hungry why don't we eat dinner." Ruby complained as she tugged on Weiss's sleeves.

"Me too." Yang chimes in.

"Weiss, help me prepare dinner will you?" I get up off the couch and head towards the kitchen.

"Sure."

XXX

I'm not an expert on how to celebrate a birthday but I'm getting the feeling we did it the wrong way. After an uneventful dinner time we all sat on the couch and watched television.

"So… are we going to do anything party like?" Weiss breaks the suffocating silence.

"Eh? We weren't partying just now?" Ruby asks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect Blake to actually let us in, so I haven't planned this far ahead." Yang confesses. I should say something to ease their worries so they won't feel guilty for not having any party plans.

"The fact that you guys are here is enough for me." that's the best I could come up with in such a short notice but that's honestly how I feel. Huh? Why are they all blushing? Was it something I said? Disregarding their odd actions I look up at the clock and see it's a little past ten.

"Why don't we all head to bed?" I break the awkward atmosphere.

"Sounds good where are we going to sleep?" Weiss says while looking around the living room.

"I actually have bunk beds in my room." I respond.

"I thought you lived alone, Blakey?"

"I do, it's just that the apartment happened to come with bunk beds."

"Yay bunk beds!" Ruby exclaims. I get off the couch and turn off the television before guiding everyone to the bedroom.

"Weiss, let's sleep on this one come on!" Ruby drags Weiss off to the bunk beds on the left side of the room. What I don't understand is why Ruby is getting in the same bunk with Weiss when there are two beds in a bunk bed.

"Ruby, why don't you go to sleep in the top bunk?" Weiss urged Ruby.

"Ah, Ruby doesn't like to sleep alone. She needs to sleep with someone every night." Yang points out before climbing to the top bunk.

"Why don't you sleep with Yang? Sounds like a good idea right, Ruby?" Weiss suggests to Ruby.

"I'll pass today." Ruby quickly denies Weiss's suggestion and snuggles next to her.

"F-fine it looks like I have no choice. This is a onetime thing okay? And it's not like I'm happy about this or anything." Weiss says that but she's putting her arm around Ruby and hugging her.

"A real ice princess." Yang mumbles in an almost inaudible voice.

"Good night." I say as I turn out the lights and lay in my bunk. In a state of happiness I slowly drift off to sleep.

XXX

The feeling of something warm and soft brushing against my legs wakes me from my deep slumber. The mysterious warmth stops at my chest just to bring itself closer to my body.

"Yang, is that you?" I lift the blanket slightly and speak down into it.

"Ah… you're dreaming go back to sleep."

Does she really think that's going to work on me? I bring my arm around Yang and bring her closer to me.

"Don't tell me you can't sleep alone either." I whisper quietly to Yang.

"Go ahead and laugh I won't blame you. I'm ten and I hate sleeping alone, so what?" She's probably frowning right now. I can tell without even looking at her face.

"No, I won't laugh. To be honest I hate sleeping alone too."

"Really?" Yang asks me in disbelief.

"Yes, really." I confirm Yang's doubt and continue, "By the way what did you talk about with Weiss in private earlier? Also why and how did you flood her bathroom?"

"I'll tell you about that tomorrow, Blakey." Yang reassures me while she snuggles closer to me.

"Okay…good night, Yang."

"Good night… I love you."

"…."

I won't be able to sleep with my heart beating this fast.

XXX

The next morning Weiss and I return Ruby and Yang back to their house with no trouble and return to Bumbleby that's opening in a few hours.

"Weiss, thanks for telling Yang my address." I thank Weiss honestly for her actions.

"Consider that your birthday present." Weiss responds coolly from the other side of the table without looking up from her book.

Before I can say anything else I hear the doors open and see Yang and Ruby walking in. It's only been about an hour since they got home, their parents must be busy people. Yang is walking awkwardly with her hands behind her back and Ruby is laughing at her older sisters antics.

"Ruby, why don't we go play a game?" Weiss closes her book and leads Ruby to the other side of the play room. That's odd Weiss never wants to do anything with Ruby.

"B-Blake!" Yang awkwardly stammers.

"Something wrong?" she's acting suspicious, I hope she hasn't committed a crime in the span of an hour.

"Close your eyes for a second."

"Why do I always have to close my eyes…?"

"I guess you're right, I'll do it differently this time then. Here's a present from me." Yang moves her hands in front of her to present me with a black scarf and a yellow one under it. "I made them in an hour so they might not be perfect." She made a scarf herself?

Reaching my hand out I take the black one and wrap it around my neck. I can't help but smile and hug Yang.

"It's perfect, thank you, Yang."

"Ah-erm-uh sure." Yang trips over her words.

"Why are there two scarves and why another present? Did you flood my bathroom without me noticing?"

"I didn't flood your bathroom and one scarf is for me, since I wanted to make a somewhat matching set." How sweet of Yang but she still hasn't answered my other question.

"So why did you give me another present?"

"That kind of ties in with what I talked about with Weiss yesterday." Yang sits down in the seat next to me before resuming, "While I was at her house, Weiss told me it was your birthday, so I kind of went looking through her house for a present. During the process I kind of found a bow that was still in its packaging in the bathroom. Yesterday, I promised Weiss to stop calling her ice princess and to tell her Ruby's favorite food in exchange for the bow."

"So the bow was stolen?" I questioned.

"It was but not anymore?" Yang answers with uncertainty.

I guess it's okay since she negotiated with Weiss so I won't make a big deal about it. I still have one more concern.

"How did you flood Weiss's bathroom?"

"I would rather not talk about that." Yang quickly answers with a face of embarrassment. Maybe some things are better left unsaid.

"By the way Yang, I promised to do any one thing you told me for just one time. So what is it that you want me to do?" I made the biggest mistake making that deal with her.

"There's no time limit on it, so I'll wait until the perfect moment. Be prepared okay!" Yang puts her own scarf around her neck and hugs me.

Oh no, what have I gotten myself into?

**A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews everyone it made me happy to read them (is that weird?). I also wanted to say that I don't know when this story is going to end anymore (sorry?). Originally this was a one shot but then i changed my mind... and then i changed my mind again. I will probably keep this series on-going while I upload other stories (that is if i don't change my mind for the millionth time). Almost forgot to mention sorry for the delay in this chapter suddenly life decided to throw obstacles in my way when i decided to start writing fanfics.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bumbleby Daycare**

Summary: Blake and Yang spend a fun day at the carnival.

It's Saturday morning a day a time when nearly no kids come, I still had to open the daycare though. Since there was no one coming by I decided to sit down, drink some tea, and read my novel. That was the plan before a certain blonde teenager opened the doors marched up to me and made an outrageous request.

"Blake, please fall in love with me." What a bold teenage girl Yang has grown up to be, too bad she hasn't grown any smarter. Reluctantly I put down my book on the table in front of me and turn to face towards Yang.

"I humbly deny your request." I reject her as I rub my temples trying to soothe my headache.

"Another rejection huh?" Yang weakly sighed. "You're one tough nut to crack aren't you kitten?"

I grab Yang's ear and begin to pull it, waiting for an apology from Yang.

"Ah! Sorry I won't call you that again!" Yang gives up just like I expected and I release her ear from my grasp.

"Yang, what's your reason for coming here every day? You've reached the age where you don't have to come to daycare anymore, hasn't anyone informed you?"

"I come here to see my lover, is that wrong?" yes, that's very wrong, we don't have such a relationship. Yang is tilting her head in confusion.

"We aren't lovers, Yang. So hurry up and give me a reason before I kick you out."

Yang looks down at her hands and begins to poke them together in an embarrassed manner.

"You asked me to say it so don't laugh." Yang takes a deep breath before continuing, "I want to be close to the person I like the most, is that a big deal?" Yang finishes and looks up at me, only then do I notice the red glow that had come over her face.

"F-f-fine, you can stay just don't get in the way." Yang's sixteen and her habit of saying cheesy lines hasn't gone away. My habit of blushing at each of those cheesy lines hasn't changed either.

"It's still morning time and it's a Saturday, I'm pretty sure no one will come by for a while." Yang takes a quick glance at the empty room. "So we can do whatever we want." Yang whispers in my ear.

"I'll take you up on that offer then."

"R-r-really?" Yang stammered.

I push away a loose strand of hair from Yang's face and put my hand behind her neck pulling her head close to me. Yang's head is now in the crook of my neck, I can feel her warm breath tickling my neck.

"I think it's about time I teach you how adults have fun."

"B-B-Blake, m-maybe we should take a few steps back!" Yang exclaims. Yang's breathing is quickening and I can feel her erratic heartbeat as she's leaning against me slightly.

"No, I think we should keep going." I reach my hand out and grab the book I put down when Yang came through the doors. I open to the beginning of the book before telling Yang, "I'm going to teach you the fun adults have reading long interesting books."

"Huh? W-wait, weren't we going to do something else?"

"What are you talking about, Yang?" I don't think I did anything unusual or suggested any odd activities.

"I thought we were going to- no, never mind." Yang buries her face deeper into my neck. She mumbles in a somewhat annoyed tone, "Why did you pull me into this position then…?"

I look down at Yang to see she's sitting in my lap, her body is facing towards me and her face is buried in my neck, with her arms wrapped gently around me. "I used to read to you like this when you were younger, I guess it was a force of habit. You can get off now Yang."

"No… I'm good here…" Yang's words drift off slowly, within seconds I hear a light snoring. Did Yang just fall asleep on me?

"Uhm, Yang? Hello?" I speak gently as I poke her sides softly. Yang only makes slight movements that lead to her hugging me tighter. So much for being a teenager, Yang is really just a big kid. If someone comes into the daycare, how was I even going to begin to explain this situation?

"Blake is that you?" Weiss's timing is absolutely spot on as usual. Why do I keep getting caught in these awkward situations? I now see Weiss standing next to me staring down at both me and Yang. "What a cute bunch of kids, so how did this happen?" Weiss teased me with a smile on her face.

After explaining the situation to Weiss as best I could, Yang starts to squirm around in her sleep before waking up. She lifts her head up and looks around familiarizing herself with her surroundings.

"Good morning." I greet happily.

Yang who has her eyes slightly opened looks in my direction and leans closer to me. I pull my head back a little but Yang keeps leaning forward until her lips are on my right cheek. I look at Weiss in hope for her assistance. Unfortunately she's blushing and covering her eyes trying to avert her attention from the situation, she's not doing such a good job because she keeps peaking through the small spaces between her fingers.

"Y-Yang wake up and think about what you're doing." I manage to say. Yang doesn't pay any attention to my advice, and continues to plant kisses across my cheek moving further left with each kiss until she reaches the tip of my nose.

"Blake… I don't want to wait anymore." Yang who's still half asleep moves her lips off my cheek and is aims for my lips this time.

"Weiss, Blake, Yang! I'm here!" Ruby yells.

This calls for drastic measures, I can't risk this going on any further. I plant my feet firmly on the ground and push up off the floor, while I lean back in the chair. As expected Yang and I fall backwards onto the floor with a loud thud. I ignore my aching head and turn my attention to Yang who fell on the floor face first. She doesn't seem to be moving, is she going to be okay?

"What's going on? Is this a new game? It doesn't look very fun." Ruby contemplates.

"Ouch, it didn't feel very fun. What was that all about, Blake?!" Yang sits up and starts complaining.

"What do you mean, don't you remember what you were about to do?"

"Huh? I was asleep the entire time, why's your face all red?" Yang grumbled unhappily while rubbing her nose.

So she was asleep while she did that? I feel sorry for Ruby having to deal with Yang's harassment while she sleeps.

"Weiss let's go to the carnival!" Ruby abruptly yells out.

"No." not even a second passes by before Weiss rejects Ruby.

"Why not!?" Ruby pouts.

"There's no way I'm going there. Screaming kids having fun, large rides, and food stalls. Humph, it's not like I want to go there or anything." Weiss always means yes when she says no, it's not like I need to tell Ruby that.

"In that case, let's hurry up and head there!" Ruby grabs a hold of Weiss's hand and pulls her out of the daycare without waiting for an answer from Weiss.

"W-wait! Hold on you dolt!" Weiss's protests can be heard fading as they both head further down the street.

"Why don't the two of us go to the carnival too?" Yang is now standing up extending a helping hand out to me who is still sitting on the ground.

"Sure." I take Yang's hand and pull myself up. Yang takes advantage of this situation to pull me into a warm embrace. She's grown up to be a few inches taller than me, so now I have to look slightly upwards to meet her lilac eyes.

"W-w-what is it, Yang?"

She only looks down at me with a large smile on her face before teasing me, "Why's your face red? Blake, could it be that you're falling for me?"

Yang loves my reaction when she teases me, I will definitely show her not to mess with an adult. I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her face close to mine.

"You never know Yang I might fall for you…"

"I-I-Is that's sso uuhm." Yang's face is colored pink and she can't manage to find anything to say.

"In twenty years. I might consider falling for you. Come try again during that time, okay?"

"Y-you were teasing me?" Yang puffs out her cheeks and furrows her eyebrows.

"If you keep making cute faces like that I might consider falling for you more quickly." I continue to tease Yang.

"Blake…you big bully…"

XXX

After closing the daycare for the day, I walk with Yang to the carnival deep in the city of Vale. We walk silently down the streets of Vale not saying a word to each other, it's not as though we had an argument but being in the company of one another is simply enough for us. A little after noon we arrive at the carnival and see a large amount of people enjoying themselves.

"What should we do first?" never having been to a carnival before, I ask Yang for suggestions. Yang looks as though she's in deep thought about something. "Hey, are you okay?"

Yang presses her lips in a firm line and takes a deep breath before reaching her hand out and grabbing mine. Before I realize it our fingers intertwine naturally, I look at Yang waiting for an explanation of her sudden actions.

"T-there's a lot of people here, h-hold my hand and make sure you don't get lost." Yang cautioned with a hint of embarrassment in her voice. The tip of Yang's ears are tinged a bright red, I'll pretend I don't notice though.

"Yeah, let's go." I give a gently squeeze to Yang's slightly larger hand reassuring her.

We walk through the carnival looking at the multiple food stands, game stalls, haunted houses, and large rides. Yang leads us to the biggest rollercoaster which there was no line to, must be because no one wants to ride such a scary death trap.

"Yang, why don't we start with something that won't cause harm to us? Look over there it's a small fun slide."

"Nah, I want to ride this one before the line gets big!" Yang enthusiastically replies. She picks up her pace and leads us up a few stairs where we wait for a few seconds to be seated. After being seated in the two seats at the front of the train we await for the ride to start. Yang had quieted down after we sat down, is she okay?

"Yang, are you- shaking?" I look over to see a pale Yang whose trembling hands are gripping the restraint bar causing her knuckles turn white. "Are you okay?! You look sick!" I worriedly ask Yang who looks close to throwing up.

"I-I forgot I was afraid of heights." that's not something you should forget!

"We can still get off the ride hasn't start-"just as I was about to finish what I was saying we start to move upwards towards the first hill.

Yang looks at me with teary eyes and calls my name trembling, "Bwakey, make it stop!" knowing I can't stop the car from moving I go to the next option of holding Yang's hand.

"I'm here with you." I try to make Yang forget about her fears.

"I don't care about that! I'm about to die!" there are people behind us who heard what I just said, does Yang not realize how embarrassing it was to say those words?! Give me back my heartfelt words!

We reach the top of the hill where the car suddenly stops for what seems like an eternity. During that time Yang lets go of the rail in front of her and hugs me tightly instead. Finally the car dives down the large hill and makes countless loops. Yang is screaming at the top of her lungs and crushing my ribs as this all happens. After around two minutes of torture the ride finally comes to an end. I pry Yang off of me and haul her out of the car, pulling her down the stairs to lead her to a nearby bench under a few trees.

"Yang, the ride is over, please stop crying already." I rub Yang's back slowly trying to calm her down.

"I'm not crying!" tears are running down your face you know?

I look around at the surround stalls when an idea pops into my head.

"Yang, wait here for a little bit."

"You're abandoning me?" Yang sticks out her lower lip as she looks up at me. She looks like an abandoned puppy that anyone would love to take home. I shake away all her doubts when I rub the top of her head gently.

"I'll be back, promise." I turn away from Yang and head towards the stall I spotted before. I walk up to the stall and see two women with their back faced towards me, now that I think about it they look a little familiar.

After a few seconds the two turn around, revealing that I really did know the two who were behind the stall.

"Weiss, Ruby? What are you guys doing here?" I'm surprise the two are working. I thought they came here to play.

"Ruby kind of ate all of the original owner's ice cream without paying…" Weiss looks at Ruby in a disapproving way. "In the end I brought his entire stall." Don't say that so nonchalantly!

"Not minding the small details." no Ruby those are some pretty big details. "Did you want to buy some ice cream?! I know how all the flavors taste, so I'll tell you all of them taste amazing!" Ruby opens an ice cream bin and starts eating as she talks to me.

"Y-yeah I bet you do. Then I'll take two vanilla ice cream cones."

"cwomin wite up" Ruby manages to make a somewhat comprehensible response with a mouth full of ice cream. Weiss seems like she's given up, she's lying her head down on the counter completely defeated. Don't give up Weiss!

"Here you go! It's on me." Ruby chirps. She hands me two well made ice cream cones before giving me innocent advice. "Yang always likes the movie scenes where the couple puts ice cream on each other's nose. Maybe you could do that with her, I know she'll be happy if you do!"

"O-okay I will keep that in mind." It's not like I'm going to do that with Yang, what exactly was Ruby expecting? After saying our goodbyes I return to Yang who hasn't moved an inch since I left her, she's looking at the crowd of people with warm eyes. Yang turns her attention to me as I get closer and the corners of her lips lift up to form a lovely smile. I can't help but smile back at Yang.

"Here, I got you some ice cream." I extend my hand out to give Yang her ice cream cone but before I can exchange it I somehow trip. Landing my right knee and hand on the bench to keep me from falling, I sigh in relief. Sadly, I had to drop my own ice cream cone in my right hand onto the ground.

"Blake, can you get this ice cream cone out of my face by any chance?" Yang nasally questions. I look to my left to see my left hand had pushed Yang's ice cream cone against her nose. I retract my left hand away from the ice cream cone and stand up to get a good look at Yang.

"Pfft, hahaha." I can't resist letting out a small laugh. The ice cream cone is firmly planted on Yang's face making it look like she has a long waffle cone nose.

"Very funny, Blake, why don't you try some yourself?" Yang pulls the ice cream cone off her face, stands up, and quickly smashes the frozen treat on my nose.

"Wha- Yang!" I pull the ice cream cone off my face and throw it into a nearby trash can before sitting down next to Yang.

"This is kind of like those romantic scenes in the movies." Yang points out as she scoops the ice cream off her face with her finger and licks her finger clean before repeating the process. Did Ruby know this would happen? Can Ruby tell the future?

"Romantic? It was embarrassing, now look at all the people giving us weird looks."

"They just never had this much fun, let them all stare. By the way the ice cream is really good!" Yang uses her index finger to scope some ice cream off my face and sticks her finger back into her mouth with a smile on her face. I return the gesture scooping ice cream off Yang's face and licking my finger clean. The tips of Yang's ears get red and I can feel my own cheeks feeling hot, even so we continue to clean each other off until all the ice cream is gone. The ice cream I had today tasted sweeter when compared to any other time.

XXX

After cleaning ourselves up and playing around at a few game stalls we decided to go on a few rides and visit the various attractions.

"Blake, I want to go on that one!" Yang points to a tunnel of love ride.

"No, not in a million years." what is Yang thinking?

"Why not?" Yang puts a finger to her chin pretending to act like she doesn't understand.

"Th-that's a ride couples go on." Yang without a doubt knows where I'm getting at.

"We aren't a couple?"

"We aren't a couple."

"Tch."

"Did you just click your tongue at me?" she's asking for it.

"So what if I did?" Yang stands up straight, puts her hands on her hips, and looks down at me with a grin on her face. I use my right hand to pinch Yang's side causing her to bend over slightly while my left hand pinches her nose.

"Apologize."

"Please forgive me. Just don't rip off my nose!" I release Yang's nose before grabbing her by the hand to lead her to a different attraction.

"You're not scared of haunted houses are you? Try to remember before you end up crying again." I teased Yang.

"I'm not scared, don't worry about it. Let's go!" Yang switches our position, grabbing my hand leading me to the haunted house. After a few minutes of waiting for the line to move up we finally enter. The path in front of us is dark only lit up by a few red lights that don't light up the room enough to see anything.

"Blake, your hand is crushing mine." Yang points out.

"Ah, sorr- Hyaa!" a ghost suddenly jumps out next to me. Out of reflex I let out a scream and cling to Yang.

"Is Blakey scwared of a wittle gwost?" Yang makes fun of me. I would usually break her legs but I'm paralyzed in fear. "Here get on." Yang squats down.

"Huh?" what does she mean get on?

"You can't move right? So I'll carry you out of here."

"O-okay…" I slowly lean my body on Yang's back and wrap my arms around her neck. Yang slowly gets up and positions her hands underneath my thighs. Her back is comfortable, warm, and reliable. Yang's been with me for so long, how did I never notice how much Yang grew up? Maybe it's about time I stop treating her like a kid. I close my eyes and lean my head on Yang's shoulder.

"Blake, were out." to my displeasure Yang crouches down and eases my legs down until my feet touch the ground.

"Th-thanks…" my face feels hot and I'm light headed. What's wrong with me?

"Come on let's go ride the teacups!" Yang acts like nothing happened and excitedly walks to her destination. Yang realizes I'm not moving and chooses to grab my hand to lead me towards the teacups. My heart starts to race when our hands come into contact. Oh dear, I seem to be catching something.

We choose to sit in a small teacup that's colored a beautiful yellow and black. I notice that our hands have been linked together this entire time and neither of us intend to let go.

"Blake, how about we head to the bumper cars next?!" Yang looks extremely excited about hitting people with a car. Should I be concerned about this?

After the teacup ride ends we head towards the bumper cars where we see Weiss and Ruby waiting in line.

"Ruby!" Yang runs up to Ruby and crushes her in a hug.

"Yang, you're breaking my spine!" Ruby yells as she gasps for air.

"Sister complex?" Weiss questions with an odd expression.

"It took you that long to notice?" I thought everyone in the world noticed Yang's excessive love for her sister.

"Everyone would love their sister like if they had a sister as cute as Ruby!" no Yang, I think your complex is on another level where other people can never reach. "Anyway let's go it's our turn!"

We get into our own cars and wait for the signal to start. Once the light turned green Ruby and Yang went straight for Weiss. Needless to say Weiss ended up with whiplash at the end of the game.

XXX

"It's been hours when are you going to forgive me, Weiss?" Ruby begs.

"When Pluto completes its orbit."

"I won't live till then! Ah, I got an idea!" Ruby runs towards a ring toss stall and skillfully throws all her rings around the pegs. She's pointing at a large bear prize which the owner hands over happily. Ruby runs back to Weiss and presents her with an apology present. "I won this for you!"

Weiss takes the large bear in her hands and hides her face behind the bear. Weiss can't hide her red ears though.

"I'll forgive you, you dolt." Weiss slowly lower the bear only showing her eyes peaking to look at Ruby.

"Hehe, come on Weiss! I want to go over there!" Ruby takes Weiss by the hand and runs off into the crowd leaving Yang and me behind.

"Ruby really likes Weiss." I decide to break the silence between us.

"Yup, if it's Weiss, then I have nothing to worry about." Yang chuckles lightly watching the two disappear in the crowd. "How about one more ride?" Yang turns her attention back to me.

"That's fine but no more scary rides." I cautioned Yang in a playful tone.

"Right, I got a perfect ride to finish the day with!" Yang takes my left hand in her right and starts to walk in a face excited pace towards the Ferris wheel. Of course, it's only obvious to end a day at the carnival by riding the Ferris wheel. How cliché, who writes this stuff?

"I'm excited! This is my first time going on one!" Yang is shaking in excitement.

The two of us walk into a two person capsule and take our seats opposite of each other before the ride resumes. I feel like I'm forgetting something really important. Within a few seconds I remember what I was forget, Yang is afraid of heights.

"B-blakey!" Yang moves over to my side and hugs me tightly.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Yang." I lift Yang's head up by placing my hand under her chin making her look at me. I give Yang a warm smile to reassure her safety.

"O-o-okay…" a pink blush comes over Yang's face. Yang hides her face by pressing her face close against my chest. "I really do like you." Where did that come from?

"Ah, yeah… I know."

"As long as you know then it's fine." Yang looks up and gives me a wide smile. I feel her hand grab mine and her fingers intertwining with mine.

"You're not afraid anymore?" Yang must have overcome her fear.

"You're with me, so there's no problem. Look at the view we have from here!" Yang says to me while looking out of the windows around us absorbing the beautiful view.

"This is the first time I've seen the sunset this beautiful." I turn my view to the horizon where the sun is slowing disappearing and the orange sky is turning into a dark blue color.

"I see something a million times more beautiful though." Yang whispers to me. Her eyes are focused on me and her face is only inches away from mine. Yang puckers her lips slightly and closes her eyes as she gets closer and closer. I close my own eyes and move forward just a bit waiting for a soft sensation to touch my lips.

"Yang and Blake sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" I hear Ruby abruptly singing to my right. I push Yang away and walk out of the capsule quickly. The ride must have ended right when we were about to- ah! So embarrassing!

"Aww! Ruby! I'm going to break your legs!" Yang runs after her sister through the crowd. I notice Weiss waiting for me near a stall with a smirk on her face.

"Wh-what's with that face?" I ask her slightly irritated.

"Oh, I don't know what you're talking about." Weiss nonchalantly says before adding, "are you a little disappointed?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

I didn't sleep that night because I was too busy rolling around on my bed in embarrassment.

**A/N: Thanks for all the support everyone! First I'll have to apologize for taking forever to release this chapter. Another chapter is coming out soon so please look forward to it! I never thought people would like this story so once again thanks for the positive reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bumbleby Daycare**

Summary: Yang has a sick day.

Today is Sunday the only day of the week Bumbleby is closed. I should be at home reading novels, drinking tea, and relaxing in the comforts of my apartment. Alas, I'm here at Yang and Ruby's house taking care of a sick Yang. I was called early in the morning by Yang's mom telling me that she had to work and asked if I could take care of Yang for the day. Although reluctant I accepted her request for no reason in particular. Honestly I don't know myself why I said yes.

Knowing I couldn't take care of both Ruby and Yang I recruited Weiss to help me, although she argued why she should help, in the end she decided to help me. Weiss sounded a little happy during the call even though she complained throughout most of it.

"Blakey, I'm not sick. The world is spinning awfully fast today isn't it?" Yang is without a single doubt in my mind sick. "Tell whoever controls the earth to slow its spinning down."

"Right, I'll call him later and complain." why can't she just admit that she's not feeling well? I look over at Yang's bedroom door that is slightly open and I spot a worried looking Ruby peaking through the small opening. Weiss is next to Ruby, she is also looking concerned as she takes a glance at the usually cheerful Yang.

"Ruby, don't stare at me like I have two heads. I told you I'm completely fine." Yang reassures her younger sister, while giving her younger sister a weak smile. Ruby pushes the door open and hops into the bed crushing Yang with a hug.

"Don't die!" it's a small fever I don't think she is going to die Ruby. I look over to Weiss who is now at Yang's bedside.

"How are you feeling, Yang?" Weiss genuinely asked Yang.

"Weiss, stop being so nice, I should be the one asking you how you are." Yang teased Weiss.

"Weiss, you're not sick too are you?!" Ruby gasps in shock.

"Weiss, I can get you to the hospital if you're not feeling well." I join in.

"Be quiet you dolts! That's the last time I'll ever show any bit of concern for you." Weiss now irritated turns around and marches out of Yang's bedroom with Ruby in tow.

I turn my attention back to Yang who is having a harsh coughing fit.

"Why are you denying the fact that you are sick? I want the truth."

"Oh that. No big deal, it's just an act I put on for Ruby. She wouldn't stop crying earlier when she found out I was sick, I don't want to worry her." Yang nasally admits.

"Yang…" I lie down next to her and pull her into a hug. "You're a great older sister, you know?"

"W-when you say it like that, it's really embarrassing!" Yang breaks our hug and hides her head under her covers. As usual she's weak against complements and teasing.

"Aww, come on Yang. Show me that cute face of yours."

"D-don't tease a sick person, you big bully." Yang peaks her head out of the covers showing a red glow across her face. I look at Yang's wildly disheveled hair going out in all directions; it looks as though she was struck by lightning.

"Yang let me brush your hair. It's a shame to have such pretty hair in a mess."

"Okay…" Yang sits up and moves forward enough for me to sit behind her. I grab a brush before fixing Yang's out of control hair. Yang seems to enjoy it as she lets out small giggles during every few strokes. "You love me don't you, Blakey?"

"D-don't get ahead of yourself. At most I like you." Yang's just a kid but her innocent words still make me flustered.

"That's a start. I will definitely make you say you love me one day." Yang optimistically declares. Yang tilts her head back to see my face. "Your face is a red, try not to get sick, Blakey." Yang is just a kid Blake don't take what she says so seriously!

"Anyway it's time for your medicine." I finish fixing Yang's hair and move off her bed to get the medicine on a table not to far away.

"Well to be honest I'm not sick any-"Yang stops short of completing her sentence when her coughing acts up.

"You aren't fooling me, now be a good kid and take your medicine." I fill up a small cup halfway with medicine and bring it over to Yang. "Say ah~"

"Noo~!" Yang screams. She darts out of her bed and runs into her closet.

"Yang, get out of there this instant." I pull on the closet door and find that it won't open. Yang must be holding the door close from the inside.

"I don't want to drink it!" I can hear Yang's raspy voice from the other side of the door.

"Stop being such a child."

"I'm still nine years old, you old cat!" did she call me old? I'm still fifteen!

"If you come out now I won't break any bones, Yang." I can't promise not giving her a concussion.

"You just said something about giving me a concussion, no deal!" Yang rejects my first offer. Darn, I have to stop saying my thoughts out loud. "H-how about a kiss in exchange for me taking my medicine?" Yang tries to negotiate with me.

"Let me think about it for a bit, how about no?" does Yang really think she can win this?

"You liar, you didn't even consider my deal!"

"I'm shocked, to think you would accuse me of lying."

"Well, were you lying?" Yang questioned.

"I was."

"Why are you shocked then?!" I can hear Yang coughing more frequently and harsher.

"I'll give you a peck on the cheek, how about that?" Yang is getting worse by the minute, I have to hurry up and finish this.

The closet door opens slightly and a small hand with its pinky extended comes out.

"Pinky promise."

"Fine." I intertwine my pink with Yang's completing negotiations. "Now come out here so I can give you the medicine."

Yang steps out of the closet slowly with her head titled downwards to protect her mouth from medicine going in it.

"Open up."

Yang closes her eyes, pinches her nose, and opens her mouth. I pour the medicine quickly in Yang's mouth and watch her face contort due to the disgusting taste of the medicine.

"Yuck, that was horrible. Now I feel all sleepy."

"You should get some rest, Yang." I pick up the drowsy Yang in a princess carry style and set her down gently on her bed. I tuck her in and get ready to turn off lamp before Yang stops me.

"I don't want to sleep, you're here so I want to talk with you some more." Yang whispers in a drowsy voice.

"I'll talk with you all you want after you wake up, but for now get some rest."

"Stay with me, hold my hand until I fall asleep." Yang yawns as she holds her small hand out waiting for me to grab it.

"I guess it can't be helped." I pull a chair next to Yang's bedside and hold her hand.

"You're going to be here when I wake up?" Yang with slightly open eyes looks at me.

"Yeah, I will." I use my free hand to rub Yang's back softly.

"You love me don't you…?" Yang's words fade off slowly and are replaced by her soft breathing.

"Good night, Yang." I lean over to give Yang a small peck on her cheek before laying my head on her bed next to hers. With that small peck I fulfilled my promise with Yang.

Maybe I like Yang in my own special way.

XXX

The last I remember I was sitting on a chair next to Yang's bed side, so why is it that I'm lying in Yang's bed?

I try to get up only to find that Yang is hugging me tightly, leaving me unable to get up. I pry Yang's grabby hands off of me as gentle as possible trying not to wake Yang up. After a few minutes of delicately getting off Yang's bed I stand up and stretch.

"Blakey, I'm hungry." Yang groaned as she slowly sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. I thought I woke her up but it was her stomach.

"That's a good sign, what do you want to eat?"

"An apple." that's unusually normal for Yang.

"Alright." I acknowledged. Heading towards the door to head to the kitchen I'm stopped by the sound of Yang's voice.

"Wait!" Yang yells.

I turn back towards Yang and wait for her to continue.

"The apples I want them cut up into b-b-bunny ear shaped pieces…" Yang fiddles with her blanket and looks at the ceiling as she makes her odd request. There really is a cute side to Yang after all, she just had to get a little sick to really show it.

"I got it."

I exit Yang's room and make my way to the kitchen, but before heading to my original destination I take a detour to the living room. Stepping in the living room I see Weiss and Ruby clumsily playing video games. Ruby is sitting comfortably in Weiss's lap as the two laugh and call out directions to help one another. I'm certain I know the reason why Weiss decided to come today now.

"Enjoying yourself, Weiss?" I teased Weiss.

Weiss jumps slightly in place before turning her line of sight towards me.

"I-I'm not. Don't be foolish, Blake. It's not like a game for commoners can amuse me, who has refined tastes in entertainment.

"In other words, you were having fun, yes?"

"S-shut up." Weiss should just be a little more honest with herself.

"Weiss, you weren't having fun?" Ruby looks up at Weiss with puppy dog eyes.

"Ah-uhm…yes, I was having a lot of fun…" Weiss mumbled with a blushed face.

"I'm going to make Yang a snack, are you hungry too Ruby?"

"Yeah!" Ruby yells, hopping off Weiss's laps before asking Weiss, "Weiss, will you make me a snack?"

"Yes." Weiss gives a warm smile to Ruby and ruffles her hair. Weiss gets up and passes me heading towards the kitchen I follow closely behind.

I skillfully cut the apples into bunny ear shapes, while Weiss is looking uncomfortable searching through the fridge.

"Have you ever cooked something before?" I can't help but question, Weiss.

"Of course I have!"

"Pouring boiling water into a cup of noodles doesn't count."

"Why not?!" judging from Weiss's reaction I know the answer to my question.

"Do me a favor and boil some water, Weiss."

"Why should I?" Is Weiss pouting?

"I'll show you how to cook something after giving Yang her apples."

"Humph, it's not like I want to learn or anything, but I'll allow you to just this once." Weiss says that but she doesn't realize the smile on her face.

I return back to Yang who is nibbling hungrily on her pillow.

"Here eat these instead of your pillow." I hand her a plate of bunny ear shaped apples.

"You aren't going to feed them to me?"

"No."

"Haha, well it was worth a try." Yang laughs, she smiles in delight when she sees the apples are cut the way she requested. Yang finishes her plate quickly, and then complains, "I'm still hungry, Blakey!"

Exactly like I thought, it's a good thing I had Weiss boil water.

"Okay, I'll get you something else." I leave Yang's room again and return back to the kitchen.

"B-Blake! The toaster is on fire!" Ruby runs behind me screaming in terror.

"Weiss, I thought I told you to boil water."

"That's exactly what I did." Weiss points at a pot of water sitting on the stove which isn't even turned on.

"Okay, so how did the toaster catch on fi- never mind, I don't want to know." I throw a damp rag over the toaster causing the fire to die out. At least the house won't burn down, that's one problem out of the way.

"Wow that was like a magic trick!" Ruby claps her hands in awe.

"Humph." Weiss doesn't look too pleased with Ruby praising me.

"Do you think the water is going to boil at that rate, Weiss?"

"Huh? It's heating right now. I do it all the time at home, I put the pot on the stove and have my servants watch over it." Weiss must have some good hearted servants who turn on the stove when she leaves. Maybe I shouldn't tell her anything after all, but I need to make something for Yang.

I get closer to the stove and position my hand near the switch.

"Weiss, can you get me that cup of noodles behind you?"

"Oh, sure." once Weiss turns around I flip the switch on secretly, or so I thought. Ruby is staring at me with a shocked look on her face. I put a finger to my lips gesturing for Ruby to keep what had happen a secret between us. Ruby nods her head up and down while giggling.

"Thanks Weiss." I take the cup out of her hand and look at the water that is slowly coming to a boil after a few minutes.

"I told you I could boil water." Weiss confidently crosses her arms.

"Right, sorry for doubting you. I don't think I need to teach you how to cook after all." I send an apology to Weiss as I pour the water cautiously over the noodles.

"Humph, you've finally realized my prowess in the kitchen." Weiss boasts. Weiss seems to be cutting an apple for Ruby, I'm glad Weiss can cut properly at least.

"Weiss, you are just too cute!" Ruby hugs Weiss tightly around her waist and laughs happily.

"Wh-what? You dolt, d-don't just say whatever you want." Weiss's face is flushed a crimson red.

I'll leave these two alone to have their fun together. Grabbing the cup and a fork I walk back to Yang's room.

"Blake, you took forever!" Yang is crossing her arms unhappily.

"Sorry, Weiss had some trouble boiling the water."

"Weiss took part in making this? Did she poison it? You taste it first."

Letting out a small sigh I end up complying with Yang's request and eat a few of the noodles.

"See? Not poisoned." at least I don't think so. Weiss set a toaster on fire, would it be surprising if she somehow managed to poison the water?

I swirl a few strands of noodle around the fork and bring it close to Yang's mouth.

"Wh-why are you f-feeding me? I'm not a k-kid~!"

"You wanted to me to feed you earlier, stop being difficult and open up."

"Ah, well… if you're going to do it make sure you do it right! You have to blow on it and make airplane noises."

"…."

"…"

"Yang, are you serious or is it the fever talking?"

"You won't do it?" Yang sticks out her lower lip and her eyes get watery.

"Fine… I'll do it." I sigh in defeat.

"Okay, whenever you're ready!"

I blow on the noodles first, followed by making circular motions as I move the food near Yang's mouth.

"Don't forget the noises." Yang reminds me.

"Vroom vroom."

"That's a car!"

"Choo choo."

"That's a train!"

"Meow."

"Now you're just messing with me, Blakey!" after Yang finishes her sentence I stuff the food in her mouth. Yang silently chews without another complaint. Her cheeks are a rosy red, is her fever getting worse?

"Blake, you ate off of the same fork right…?" what an odd question for Yang to ask.

"Yes?"

"Then doesn't that mean I just had an indirect k-k-kiss?!" Yang drops her fork and falls back into her bed while screaming.

"Congratulations…? Are you still hungry?"

"Nope, I'm not hungry and I feel all better now!" Yang stands up on her bed and starts to hop up and down.

"Yang, I don't think you're physically or mentally okay at this point. Come down already, you're going to hurt yourself." I set down the cup of noodles on a table and walk up to Yang's bedside.

"I'm feeling dizzy…" I quickly get on Yang's bed and hug her tightly against me, she collapses in my arms a few seconds after I hugged her.

"You dummy, don't over exert yourself when you're sick."

"Okay." Yang chuckles lightly and weakly wraps her arms around me.

I lay Yang down on her bed, and then position myself next to her.

"You still feel warm, try to sleep some more."

Yang closes the small distance between us and snuggles herself against me.

"Blakey, will you marry me when I get older?"

"O-of c-course n-n-not!" why is Yang suddenly asking me this ridiculous question?!

"You won't reconsider? Think about the fun we would have."

I can see a future of broken legs and flooded bathrooms.

"I'll have to pass on your offer after all." Why did I seriously think about a future with Yang anyway?

"Hehe, I'll make you change your mind." Yang brushes away some stray hair off my face. "You look cute when your blushing, Blakey." Why, oh why am I blushing?

"D-don't tease me. I won't change my mind so easily either."

"You said 'so easily' which means there is a chance for me?" Yang has a mischievous smirk on her face.

"I-I didn't mean it that way." that was just a mistake in my use of words, it's not like I really meant that Yang had a chance, right? Why am I doubting myself in the first place?

"You can deny your love for me now, but you'll definitely come around sooner or later, Blakey."

"You're going to be waiting for a million years."

"I can wait that long." No, Yang you definitely can't wait that long! "I'll wait however long if it means in the end you'll love me."

"Yang, you big dork."

"I love you too, Blakey."

Yang closes her eyes and falls asleep quickly after finishing what she had to say.

The next day I woke up sick and had to deal with Weiss's horrible attempt at trying to nurse me back to health.

**A/N: I want to thank you guys once again for your overwhelming amount of support! I forgot to mention previously that all these chapters are not in order, and they don't take place during the same time period (you guys already knew that right?). I will also add a few more chapter that revolve around Ruby and Weiss. Also i****n case you haven't noticed by now there is a six year age gap between Blake and Yang, while Ruby and Weiss have a seven year age gap. Next chapter will return back to the daycare so please look forward to it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bumbleby Daycare**

Summary: Ruby runs away from home.

For five minutes straight there has been a constant ringing noise interrupting my beauty sleep. What is that horrendous noise? I open my eyes slightly and look at my alarm clock to take note of the time, it's only six, there should be half an hour left until the alarm is set to go off. Perhaps the source of the noise is my phone? Blake is the only one who has my phone number and she never calls, but right now that seems to be the only option for the source of the noise.

It must be advertisers calling me about their stupid save the penguins campaign. I should just ignore the ringing and hope it subsides soon.

What was I thinking? I thought those annoying advertisers would give up but they are a persistent bunch, my phone hasn't stopped ringing for the past ten minutes. The heiress of the Schnee Corporation should not have to undergo such torture!

Hesitantly I roll of my bed, stomp over to my phone located on my dresser and grumpily greet the annoying penguin savers.

"Hello?! I don't want to save the stupid penguins!"

"Ice princess, as much as I would love to save the penguins this is not the time for that." I know this voice anywhere; it's the voice of the most irritating person in the world.

"Yang Xiao Long, in ten seconds or less you better tell me a good reason why you have been constantly calling me." Yang had better have a good explanation or else.

"Ten?! Ah, w-wait can we start over, please?" Yang flustered at the sudden time limit fumbles over her words.

"Five, four…"

"Uhm, well you see..."

"One." How should I torture Yang? Ten hours of making her listen to a phone ring might work.

"Ruby ran away from home!"

"Yang, that's not funny."

"It's not a joke, I woke up this morning and Ruby wasn't by my side. After looking around the house for a few minutes I couldn't find her." Yang's voice is full of concern for her younger sister.

"Where are you parents?" they clearly should be looking for Ruby by now.

"They're on a vacation halfway across the world!" talk about laid back parents leaving their kids alone, do they not realize the two of them can burn a whole city down with a few hours? What kind of dumb scenario is this? "Ice princess, do something!"

I could call for a nationwide search for a little girl wearing a red cloak. I do have the connections to do that, doing that may not be a smart idea though. Blake would lecture me for hours if she found out I called for a search like that, so in my best interest I should discard that idea. There is one thing that is bothering me at this moment other than Ruby's disappearance.

"Yang, how did you get my phone number?"

"I took your phone when you weren't looking, does this matter right now?!"

It actually matters a lot you dolt!

"Okay, I'll publically execute you another time. Right now we should find Ruby."

"Wait, you just said execute right? Forget Ruby for a second you're going to execute me?!" Yang panics.

"Please Yang, this isn't the time to panic, I'll find your sister. I'm going to look around for Ruby I will call you back later."

"Don't shrug this off-"I hang up the phone before Yang can finish her complaint.

Great just the way I wanted to spend my Friday morning, looking for a girl who has no sense of direction. I quickly prepare myself and bolt out of my house in pursuit of Ruby. I'm only looking for Ruby because Yang won't stop harassing me if I don't help, it's not like I'm worried for her!

Where would I go if I were Ruby? The answer is simple, nowhere. Ruby can't cross streets by herself even at the age of nine. On top of that Ruby doesn't know her left from her right, when I asked her in which direction west was she pointed south. The only possible place Ruby might get to is the daycare, she's visited countless times already so she should know the way to it.

Within a few minutes I arrive at the daycare. What surprises me is that the lights are on inside and the daycare shouldn't be open until another hour or so. Blake shouldn't be here this early, who in the world would think about breaking into a daycare? I walk to the entrance and turn the door handle, immediately I take notice of the broken door handle.

"W-who's i-in here?!" it's not like I'm scared of a robber of anything!

"Woof!"

"Hyaaa~!" this is it I'm going to get abducted by a… dog? Why is there a dog in the daycare?

"Where are you going, finish your breakfa- ah! Weiss, what are you doing here so early?" Ruby hugs the dog and looks at me confused.

"I should be the one asking you that! Have you been here the entire time?"

"I have, is there something wrong, Weiss?" does Ruby not realize the problem with leaving home without telling anyone?

"There is something wrong, Yang called me early this morning saying you ran away from home. Explain what you are doing here this instant and tell me why this dog is in here!"

"Huh, who ran away from home?" Ruby tilts her head to the side in confusion.

"You did, you dolt!"

"Me? I just followed this dog here it's not like I ran away from home."

"All of this happened because you followed a dog? Do you not realize how worried you made me?!" I pinch Ruby's cheeks punishing her for her idiotic actions.

"Ah! That hurrrts, I'll give you some of my cookies as an apology, I'm sorry!" Ruby manages to apologize despite my harsh punishment. Pleased with Ruby's earnest apology I release her cheeks.

"Don't scare your sister and me like that again."

"You were worried about me?" Ruby says with a slightly flushed face.

"N-no! It's not like I would worry myself over you or something…"

Ruby stops petting the dog and pulls me into a warm hug.

"By the way Ruby, how did you get into the daycare? The door was locked."

"I turned the doorknob and it broke off." Don't say that as though that's normal!

"Ruby, you broke the door with your hands? No never mind I don't want to know."

"Hehe, you're just like the dog, now that I think about it." Did Ruby just compare me to a dog?

"That doesn't make me very happy." I can feel myself frowning.

"When I met the dog he wasn't very friendly but after a while he warmed up to me! Even now he still doesn't like to wag his tail when I scratch him! Sweet and sour just like you, Weiss!"

"Don't call me sweet and sour!" why did I even bother searching for Ruby?

"That remind me I still haven't give the doggy a name, help me choose a name for him." How does sweet and sour remind her of naming a dog?

Besides that, Ruby has come to the right person for figuring out names for animals. I happen to have a unique and refine taste when it comes to naming things.

"We should name him cat." Ruby should clearly be in awe right now at my superior naming skills.

"Weiss please try and put some serious thought into this." Ruby asks of me with a discontent expression on her face.

"I was quite serious on the name, Ruby. You simply don't understand the charm of my unique naming."

"Right… maybe we should hold off the naming for now. I was feeding him before you got here. I think we should let him finish eating." Ruby smiles and pets the dog on the head.

"That's fine but what were you feeding him?"

"Blake's tuna!" Ruby innocently answers before she runs into the kitchen only to come back with a bowl of tuna.

Oh my, Ruby might not live to see tomorrow if Blake finds out.

"Ruby, there you are!" Blake yells out in surprise as she arrives just on time with Yang on her back.

"Woof!" The dog stops eating the tuna and runs at Blake.

Blake drops Yang off her back and runs out of the daycare and down the street without saying a single word. The dog follows Blake out of the daycare and its barks can be heard fading as the two get further away.

"Cat! Come back!" Ruby dramatically stretches her arm out in the direction where the dog ran.

"Ruby." Yang focuses her attention on her little sister.

"Yes!" Ruby turns towards Yang and straightens her back.

Ruby looks terrified at the angry glare her sister is giving her. Ruby looks towards me in hopes of me helping her. Ruby looks adorable when she's scared now that I look closely at her. I-I mean it's not like I want to help her out of this situation.

Yang walks right in front of Ruby and puts her hand on Ruby's head.

"Don't run off like that without telling me. Okay?" Yang has a relieved smile on her face.

"O-okay…" Ruby quietly acknowledges her wrong doings and hugs her older sister.

"Ice princess, t-thanks for finding my sister or something… it's not like I'm thanking you!" No Yang, I'm pretty sure you're thanking me. It's not every day that I see Yang this red.

"Why don't you just thank me earnestly? On top of that why don't you go ahead and call me your majesty?"

"Wha! You-! Th-th-thanks… your ma-ma-maj- ahh! I can't say it! Weiss you fat head! Dummy! Idiot! Ice princess! Blakey, Weiss is teasing me!" Yang runs out of the daycare and heads towards the direction Blake ran off to.

Ruby is laughing with a bright smile on her face.

Ruby has a nice comforting smile, it's something I want to protect and will always love to see.

XXX

A few hours into normal daycare hours and kids are pouring in through the doors and Blake hasn't returned. It's really troublesome having to watch all these kids by myself. Ruby isn't helping either; she's currently sitting in my lap and refuses to move.

"Ruby, why don't you play with the other kids?"

"Don't want to, besides being with you is a lot more fun!" Ruby boldly points out.

"Y-you d-dolt it's not like I enjoy your company but I'll make an exception and let you sit there for a little longer."

"Ehehe, you're cheeks are red, Weiss!"

"I just so happen to be feeling a bit under the weather for your information."

"You're so cute, Weiss!" Ruby wraps her arms around my neck and rubs her soft cheek against mine.

"D-don't say such embarrassing things you dolt." I move Ruby off my lap and head towards the kitchen to start making lunch. Hopefully the kids won't destroy the play room. I peak behind me and see that Ruby is following closely behind me.

I open the fridge and see that the ingredients for simple sandwiches are already arranged. That saves the work of having to think of making something from scratch.

"Ruby, do you want to help me make sandwiches?"

"Yeah!" Ruby happily agrees, she pulls over a chair and stands on it to reach the top of the counter.

I hand Ruby simple ingredients before grabbing some myself and begin preparing the food.

This should have been a simple job, so why is the sink flooded?

Ruby is panicking stuffing pieces of bread in the sink to suck up the water. I can only hold my head in my hands and begin to wonder where we went wrong. Ruby turned on the water to wash her hands and that's when everything went south.

"Call the fire department, Weiss!" is calling the fire department the best choice when dealing with floods?

"Ruby, the pieces of bread aren't helping!" is the bread what caused all this? I should issue a ban on bread being sold in Vale.

"Weiss, I'm back." Blake walks through the door of the kitchen and stares at me. Please don't look at me like that Blake, it hurts you know? "I'm leaving." Blake turns around.

"No, wait! Uhm… It's not as though any of this is my fault! It's not like I want your help in helping me either."

"Good, in that case I'm leaving."

"Wait! H-h-help." Blake knows what I'm trying to say she's just a bully!

The door opens once more and the one who walks through it is Yang.

"Ice princess, are you trying to make a swimming pool?" Yang teases.

"I want to go to a swimming pool!" has Ruby forgotten about the flooding issue at hand?

Blake walks over to the sink and turns it off, and then she reaches her hand in the sink to pull out a chunk of bread that was most likely clogging the sink.

"Care to explain why there is bread in the sink?"

"In my defense the bread wasn't my idea but it seemed like a good idea at the time." Shutting off the water earlier would have been the best idea now that I clearly think about it.

The three girls in front of me to my surprise start to laugh. I don't understand but for some reason I also begin to laugh.

The cleanup was surprisingly quick with the four of us, I wanted to make something as thanks, but Blake decided to ban me from touching anything inside the kitchen. I wonder why that is. After the clean up Blake and Yang took over making the food and I played a few games with Ruby. Blake also found out her tuna was missing and scolded me for not watching out for her precious tuna properly. Within a few minutes the food was done and the kids were served. Everyone is happy the way exactly the way it should be at Bumbleby.

Now the four of us are sitting at our usual table as the other kids play contently with each other.

"Blake, where did Cat go?" Ruby questions Blake. Ruby must be talking about the dog I brilliantly named cat.

"What cat?" Blake begins to ponder.

"You know, Cat."

"The dog's name was, Cat." I interject.

"What an odd name for a dog, who would name their dog, Cat? Anyway the dog ended up with its original owner, who I ran into by chance." Blake explains.

"That's great I had a lot of fun with him!" Ruby smiles widely before adding, "Weiss, do you think we can get a dog when we live together?" Ruby scoots her chair next to me and asks with sparkling eyes.

"L-living t-together? Where did that come from?"

"We aren't moving in together when I get older?"

"No."

"Ehh? Why not?!"

"I don't see why we have to live together."

"Lovers always live together, is it that unusual?"

"We aren't lovers."

"We aren't?!" why is that surprising to Ruby?

"Yes, we don't have that kind of relationship."

"So you don't love me?" Ruby begins to frown.

"Ah, I didn't say that! It's not like I love you either! Don't get the wrong idea! Humph! It's not like I dislike you or I like you or something like that." Why am I making such a fool out of myself?

"In that case, I'll wait until you sort out your own feelings, Weiss." Ruby sends me a reassuring smile towards me.

"It's not like I have feelings for you!" I can feel my own face getting hotter by the second, why is this happening to me?

"You'll find your feelings for me soon!"

"I won't!"

I look over to Yang who is squealing like a little girl and covering her mouth with her hands. Blake is trying to act as though she didn't hear the conversation but I can see her peaking at me from the corner of her eye.

"If you marry my sister than that means we're going to be sisters!" Yang happily claps her hands together in excitement. This is nothing to get excited about! I'm also never going to marry Ruby! "Hey Weiss, can I call you big sister?!" Why is she so happy about this?!

"N-no, of course not!"

"Ah, I got it, you want to be called big sis. I like the sound of that better too!"

"No, don't call me any variation of sister in general, you dolt."

"Weiss, you seem a happy. Did something good happen?" Blake smirks.

"No, be quiet." I am definitely not happy about any of this. "Blake, when are you going to be marrying, Yang?" I'll get back at her for teasing me.

"Kyaa~! Blakey said when I'm eighteen she'll sweep me off my feet and marry me!" Yang hugs Blake.

"I-I never said any of that. No, it's more like I never will say any of that."

"Don't mind Blake, she's a little shy about our relationship." Yang pecks Blake on the cheek.

"You blockhead, there is we have no relationship." Blake lightly thumps Yang's head with her fist.

"You're a little like Weiss, how do I put it? Sweet and sour?" Yang laughs.

"That's what I said about Weiss!" Ruby exclaims.

""Don't call me sweet and sour!"" Blake and I yell.

Blake pinches Yang's nose and waits for an apology, which Yang gives fairly quick. Blake pulls Yang away from the table and to the other kids to play a game with all of them. I choose to sit here and relax since I took care of the kids for most of the day before Blake returned.

"Weiss, I will wait for you to fall in love with me, okay?" Ruby tells me with a lovely smile.

"Th-that won't h-happen." Ruby is really persistent about me falling for her.

"I will share all of my cookies with you if you do. I can make every day fun when we're together and uhm… I'm soft, so that's a plus!" being soft counts as a reason why I should fall in love with her?

"As tempting as your offer sounds, I'm going to have to pass."

Ruby stands up and sits on my lap. What is she trying to do? Ruby proceeds to wrap her arms around my neck and quickly gives me a peck on the nose.

"Wh-wha! You dolt, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Hehe, I won't take no for an answer! I'll make you fall in love with me, no matter how long it takes!" Ruby's face has a blush across her face that is as red as roses. She laughs happily and smiles sweetly at me. I can feel my face getting hot from Ruby's bold words and beautiful smile.

"Ruby… you dolt."

**A/N: Once again I would like to thank everyone for the support everyone has given me, it means a lot honestly. ****Well here's the first of (a few or many) White Rose chapters that fit into this story. I'll get the hang of writing White Rose sooner or later, tell me how i did (I probably killed the pairing with this chapter, sorry). Anyways I should mention I will probably update two chapters a week up until the story ends. The next chapter will probably be a side story so please look forward to it!**


	7. Side story

**Bumbleby Daycare**

Summary: Yang takes on her first babysitting job.

Summer is a time to relax from school and in general just do nothing. Too bad I'm doing the complete opposite of what I should be doing during summer time. This morning I was thrown out of the house by my mom and told to go babysit the daughter of her friend. I can already tell this is going to be horrible. Parents just don't understand the importance of doing nothing during summer time for teens. The sun is cooking me alive as I walk down the street to go babysit some little rascal.

Ah, I can finally see the house I'm suppose to babysit at. Before I can walk up to the door an older woman with black hair opens the door, runs pass me, and tells me to take care of her daughter. She throws a few bags into her small car and drives away quickly. That might be my cue to start my first babysitting job.

I walk inside the house and close the door behind me. The cool sensation of air conditioning makes me sigh in relief. Now that I won't faint from heat stroke, I should look for the kid. It doesn't take long before I see a small head peak out from a room to my left. What grabs my attention is the girl's amber eyes and black bow.

"Hi, I'm Yang." she seems a little cautious about me, introducing myself should build a level of trust.

"…Go away…" the small girl quietly says.

Yup, the trust is definitely building between us, I can feel it radiating.

"A little shy aren't we? Don't worry that just adds to your cuteness!" maybe a little honesty will help.

"Gross, please die." She tells me off with a straight face.

Gross… I never felt my confidence plummet so fast before. Maybe I really should die… no, no, I can't give in yet!

"Uhm, do you like cats by any chance? I really love cats." this won't work. I might as well just go home.

"I-I do. How did you know?" She looks at me curiously with her bright amber eyes.

The cat face on her shirt, the cat paw patterned pants, and the word cat in the title of the book she's holding might have given away that secret.

"I kind of had a hunch, you can say. So, what's your name?"

"Blake."

"May I come in, Blake?" I should gently push this girl into being comfortable with me.

"Mmm." With a small nod from Blake, I walk into the living room following Blake.

Blake sits on the couch curling her legs close to her body and pulling a book near her face. Within seconds it seems like Blake has lost herself in her own little world.

I sit on the far end of the couch from Blake and stretch my legs across the span of half the couch. With nothing else to do other than read, I pick up a book off the floor and read quietly to myself.

An hour into reading and I can feel something moving on top of my legs moving closer towards me. I then notice Blake's head making its way from under the book I'm holding.

I re-position myself, so I'm now sitting up with Blake sitting in between my legs, she's leaning her head against me comfortably. She looks happy so I won't bother to ask why she did that.

Subconsciously I begin to pet Blake's head softly, much like one would do to a kitten. Now that I think about it Blake resembles a kitten. I swear I can hear Blake purring as I gently play with her hair.

"Yang," Blake calls out to me quietly.

"Need something?"

"Can you read to me?" I look down at Blake and notice her ears are turning a light pink color. Is she embarrassed about asking me to read to her? She's really adorable!

"Of course, give me anything to read!"

"In that case, I want you to read this one." Blake hands me the book that was in her hands.

Now that it's in my hands I realize how heavy and thick the book really is. I crack the book open and see the pages filled with walls of black text. Just glancing at the book gives me a headache.

"Uhh… I know, how about I read you this nice picture book?" I suggest an alternative.

"What about the other book, Yang?" Blake looks up at me curiously.

"I'm sorry. I can't read all of that text."

"Oh…" Blake looks down at the book I hand back to her with a depressed expression on her face.

Is she sad? Am I making a little girl sad?

"Okay, on second thought I'll read the book." For some odd reason I want to make Blake happy.

"Really? Here, here, page one thousand and five!" She excitedly shoves the book in my hands and leans back on me.

I bring the book in front of both of us and read for the longest two hours of my life.

XXX

"The end." Wow, what a powerful inspirational book! Clearly, one of the best written books of- who am I kidding that was boring. It was all worth it as Blake listened to every word happily- in her sleep.

Blake fell asleep around half an hour into our reading session. Every time I stopped reading Blake would start to wake up, so without much of a choice I ended up reading the entire book. Blake is now turned over on her stomach, laying her head against my stomach, with her small grabby hands clutching my shirt.

I can feel my legs growing numb from my lack of movement over the past two hours. I can't bring myself to wake up Blake, she's smiling happily in her sleep and I don't have the heart to bother her.

I'm going to lose my legs at this rate though!

If I can wake up Blake gently then I wouldn't feel too bad, the question is how do I do that? An option pops into my head after a few minutes of thinking.

I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone, followed by pulling off the furry cat cell phone strap. I then use the small furry tail of the cat to tickle Blake's nose, this is going to work without a doubt.

Blake starts to scrunch her nose. Her next actions surprise me, as Blake opens her mouth and nips my index finger.

"Ouch!" I fling my cell phone strap across the room and let out a yelp.

Blake releases my finger and opens her eyes gradually.

"What's wrong, Yang? Please don't make so much noise." Blake yawns as she sits up.

I can feel my legs again, but the pain of my index finger is distracting me from feeling any relief.

"You bit me in your sleep." I show my red index finger to Blake.

"Sorry. Mom showed me something that will make it feel all better, don't worry." Blake grabs my index finger carefully and plants a small kiss on it. "All better?"

"Ah, uhm… y-yeah…" why am I getting embarrassed over that small gesture?

I then feel a pair of warm hands cupping my cheeks. Blake is smiling as she moves her hands up and down, playing with my cheeks.

I put my hands on top of Blake's and ask her, "W-what are you doing, Blake?" I can feel my face heating up.

"I wanted to see if your cheeks were warm, they're really red." Blake answers.

"Oh, a-anyway how about we do something, want to play a game?" I gently remove Blake's hand from my face.

"I'm not a kid, it's not like we have to play games." Blake seemed excited at first when I mentioned the word game, but she quickly recomposed herself and put on a more mature air.

"Is that so? How old are you by the way?"

"I'm eight. What about you, Yang?"

"I'm fifteen. You're really cute for an eight year old, Blake." Without realizing, words of flattery slip out of my mouth.

"T-t-thanks." Blake turns her back to me, picks up a book, and starts to flip through its pages.

Is she embarrassed? For some reason I feel like teasing her a little.

I finally move my legs back towards my chest before leaning forward onto my knees. I move closer to Blake and lean on Blake's back while wrapping my arms around her neck.

"You're like a shy kitten, Blake!"

"I'm not!" Blake pouted.

"Hehe, you're just too adorable!" I rub my cheek against Blake's.

Blake closes the book in her hand with a loud thump and then proceeds to hit me on the head with it.

"Ouch. What's wrong kitten, you don't like cuddling?" I let go of Blake and rub the sore spot on my head.

"What happened to you? You changed all of a sudden; you're acting like a creep." Blake backs away from me to the other side of the couch.

"A creep?!" I'm emotionally hurt by Blake's description of my behavior. "It's not like it's my fault, you just started acting adorable all of a sudden!" I try to defend myself.

"This is pointless. Arguing over nothing won't get us anywhere." Blake sighs.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm hungry, how about you?" I ask Blake.

"Yes, I'm getting hungry." Blake's stomach lets out a small growl as she finishes her answer. Blake's face quickly turns red in embarrassment and she looks away from me.

"Come on let's figure out what to eat." I chuckle while standing up, stretching my arms above my head.

Blake recovers from her embarrassment and gets up to lead me to the kitchen.

Opening the fridge and cabinets I get the idea that Blake really might be half cat. All the food resembles something a cat would enjoy eating.

"Blake, by any chance do you want to eat tuna?" I questioned.

"I do. That's odd how did you know?" Blake asks confused.

"Are you part cat?" I voice out my thoughts.

"Yang, are you feeling okay?"

"Take off your bow." I get closer to Blake.

"Y-Yang? Hold on, you're scaring me." Blake backs away slowly, stopping when her back bumps into the wall behind her.

I reach out for the bow, but Blake ducks and runs past me, heading for the living room.

"Wait! I just want to check if you're hiding an extra pair of ears under your bow!" I explain while chasing Blake.

"I don't have ears, think about what you're saying for a second." Blake runs behind the couch opposite to the side I'm at.

She runs left and I run left, she runs right and I run right. It's an endless stalemate at this point, we both know the first one to make a move will lose the battle.

"Just let me take a quick peek, it won't hurt you." I crack my knuckles and realize that may have not been the best idea.

Blake is intimidated by my knuckle cracking and narrows her eyes.

"Look over there free hair care products!" Blake points to my right.

I look to my right and see Blake trying to run pass me on my left. I quickly turn my attention back to Blake and manage to grab her hand. I pull her to me and hug her tightly.

"I got you, kitten!"

"Ugh, I guess I have no choice." Blake relaxes and leans herself on to me.

"Good to know you know when to give u- whoa!" I notice Blake positioned her leg behind mine and gave me a small push causing me to fall back on my back.

Blake then sits on my stomach to ensure I can't get up.

"Looks like I won." Blake declares her victory.

"I thought you didn't want to play a game?" I grin.

"Ah… this wasn't a game or anything… who cares, I won." Blake mumbles.

"So you don't have ears under there." I look at Blake's head that is missing her signature bow.

"When did you…?" Blake's eyes widen in surprise.

"When I was falling down I just happened to grab it. Looks like I won." I show her the black bow in my right hand. After showing her I sit up and retie her bow back to its original position. Blake sat quietly as I tied her bow, her ears are tinged red but I don't comment on it.

"You won. You're prize is making me something to eat, congratulations." Blake says unhappily. She's probably upset about losing our little game.

"Right, I'll go claim my prize right away!" I give Blake a small peck on the nose to cheer her up before walking to the kitchen.

"You dummy…" I can hear Blake mutter under her breath.

XXX

After Blake finished her meal she ran upstairs to her room and refused to let me in.

"Blake, are you mad at me?" I lean my back against the door.

"I'm not, go away."

"You sound mad."

"I'm not."

"Then open the door if you're not mad at me."

I'm not sure what's bothering her.

"No."

"Fine, I won't bother you anymore! Stay in there all day, it's not like I care!" I scratch my head in irritation.

I walk back downstairs and plop myself down on the couch.

Great, now I'm in a bad mood and it bothers me that I gave up so easily. I stand up from the couch and head outside of the house.

I can't give up so easily after all!

I step a few feet away from the house and take a good look at it. Blake's window should be the one furthest to the right. I distance myself from the house before breaking into a full sprint. I kick off the ground and stretch out my hands to grab the edge of Blake's window. Once the tips of my fingers make contact with the edge of the window I pull myself up.

"Blake, open up!" I knock on the window.

The curtains open up slowly and I see Blake jump back in surprise. She sends me an angry glare before opening up the window.

"Hurry up and get in." Blake sighs.

"Oh, you had a change of heart, kitten?" I say while climbing into her room.

"On a second thought, stay out there and fall." Blake starts to push me.

"Wait! If I fall I might not survive the drop!"

"You should have thought of that before you decided to go through my window." Blake says unsympathetically.

"Sorry I won't tease you anymore so just let me live!"

"Fine." Blake grabs my hand and pulls me in.

I sit on the floor after making my way safely into Blake's room. Looking around Blake's room I see a normal looking girl's room. The only thing that stands out is the cat pillow on her bed.

"Now that I'm in here, go ahead and tell me what's wrong." I urge Blake to speak.

"I-It's nothing." Blake turns her head to the side.

"There has to be a reason why you locked yourself in your room. I'm not leaving until you tell me. Was it something I did?"

"…" A heavy blush appears Blake's face and spreads down to her neck.

"Was it the small kiss on the nose that bothered you?

Blake silently nods her head in approval. She takes small glances at me before looking in another direction.

"Aww, did you like the kiss that much? I'll give you more if you want, Blake!" I stand up to hug Blake.

"D-d-dummy I didn't say that I liked it! I definitely don't want anymore."Blake tries to push me away but eventually gives up and lets me hug her.

"You didn't like it? Besides that, how about me, do you like me?"

"Wha-what are you trying to make me say…"

"Hmm? I want to know your opinion of me." Blake can act friendly at times but that can quickly change to her being sharp tongued and cautious. I can usually read people fairly well, but I don't understand Blake too well.

"It's not like I hate you…"

"So you like me?"

"No, that's not it," So she really does hate me then! "I'm not too sure myself…" Blake ponders.

"I guess that's fine for now, after all we just met." I ruffle Blake's hair and lay down on her bed.

"What does 'for now' suppose to mean?" a confused expression forms on Blake's face.

"It means, I think we get along pretty well and you'll come to admit you like me, even if it's just a little." I reply to Blake with a warm smile.

Blake comes over to the bed and lies next to me.

"I see." Blake acknowledges my words and the corners of her mouth lift up slightly.

"I wonder when your mom is coming home."

"No one told you? She's going to be back next week." Blake responds.

"What?! I wasn't told that!" this must be my punishment for trying to slack off all summer.

"You won't stay with me until next week?" Blake asks me with a hint of anxiety in her voice.

"Don't worry about it, I'll stay." I reassure Blake.

"What about when my mom comes back… will you still come by?" Blake sounded slightly sad as she voiced her concern. I notice Blake's hand reaching out and grabbing onto my shirt.

"Of course I'll visit you even then."

Blake moves closer to me, snuggling herself close to me.

"What about when I get older and don't need a babysitter?" Blake continues to ask.

"Don't worry about it. We're friends so we won't have to worry about separating."

"Friends…" Blake gently whispers to herself.

I rest my chin above Blake's head and wrap my arm around her, bringing Blake closer to me.

"I'll introduce you to my little sister and a real ice princess next time."

"Ice princess? Sister?"

"Yeah, I can see the four of us being really good friends."

"I want to meet them soon…" Blake's slowly drifts off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, kitten." I kiss the top of Blake's head and close my eyes.

"Yang… I like you." Blake softly whispers.

Yup, I still don't understand Blake, but we still have plenty of time to get to understand one another.

Babysitting over the summer isn't so bad after all.

**A/N: Once again I want to say thanks to everyone for their support. I've made up my mind to end this story at ten chapters (about time i made a decision). This won't count as a chapter though, this chapter is more like a... special? side story? This chapter was actually the original Bumbleby daycare story that I decided to do a heavy amount of changes on. ****I will post another chapter today (5/24/14) or tomorrow. The following week will be another two chapters and the week after the last chapter. Thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter.**


	8. Side story 2

**Bumbleby Daycare**

Summary: Ruby babysits Weiss.

"Now, now, why can't we just talk this out?" I'm putting distance between myself and the angry princess.

"How about no you dolt!" she throws a barrage of books at me with frightening strength.

"Hold on -gah!" that really hurt. The last book in Weiss's possession manages to hit me square in the face.

"Haha." She begins to laugh at me.

I know that Weiss dislikes me for reasons unknown to me, but I want to change all that today. This is my third time babysitting the cold hearted ten year old Weiss.

"Why can't we be friends, Weiss?" maybe blowing a hole in her front yard the first time I met her had something to do with it. Nah, kids love explosions.

"Why can't you just give up?" Weiss hides under the covers of her bed, poking her head out to watch my every move.

"Because I want to be friends with you there's nothing more to it." I move cautiously move over to Weiss's bedside and lay my head on the side of the bed.

"F-fine... I'll consider being friends with you. It's not as though I want to be friends with you, so don't get the wrong idea." Weiss moves out from under the covers and sits in front of me on the bed.

That's a start!

"Mmm! That's good enough for me!" I get up to my feet and hug Weiss.

"Humph! What a simple minded person getting happy over friends." Weiss says that but I can see her cheeks are blushed red.

"Huh? Don't you feel happy when you make new friends, Weiss?" I break the hug and sit next to her with my legs crossed.

"What are you trying to say, Ruby? You think I don't have any friends?" Weiss glares at me with her light blue eyes.

"I never said that, but now that I think about it. Do you have friends?" I may have dug my own grave.

"What kind of coffin would you like to be buried in, Ruby? I'll arrange a large bouquet of roses for your funeral." Weiss asks me seriously while dialing numbers into her phone.

"I'm going to die?! I'm sorry but I'm really curious whether you're doing okay at your school." I hold Weiss's hand to stop her from dialing any more numbers.

"It's not like I need friends." Weiss looks out the large window next to her bed.

Her expression doesn't match her words.

I lean in and give Weiss a small peck on her cheek.

"I'll be your friend. I won't take no for an answer anymore. I'm forcing you to be my friend. No amount of complaining is going to change that."

"Wha! You dolt, I said I didn't want to be your friend. If you're going to force me, it seems I have no choice but to comply with your demand." Weiss puts up a tough front but can't hide the warm smile on her face.

"You're too cute, Weiss! I can't take all this adorableness!" I tackle Weiss and rub my cheek against hers.

"Get off of me, Ruby! You're getting your cooties all over me!" Weiss complains while pushing my face away with her hand.

There has to be a limit on how cute Weiss can be! I might have a heart attack at this rate.

"Come on, Weiss! Let's go celebrate our friendship with cookies!"

"You mean you just want to eat all the cookies in my home." Weiss catches on.

"Darn, there's no getting anything pass you. In that case let's play a game, you can choose!"

"How about we play the silent game?" Weiss walks over to her bookshelf and picks out a large novel.

"Aw, that's no fun princess!"

"Princess?" Weiss turns around to look at me with a blush that is spread all the way to her ears.

"Yup, you're my princess!"

"Ah, uhm, g-get out!" Weiss throws her book at me.

Oh please not this again!

"Hold on I thought we came to an agreement earlier!" I tell Weiss as I'm being pushed out her room.

"Idiot, dummy, hard headed, unintelligent, incompetent, unsophisticated, dolt!"

"That's mean!" I didn't even know there were that many words to call someone dumb!

I can hear the door being locked from the inside and chairs sliding inside the room. Is she barricading herself?!

Maybe I can surprise her by unlocking the door from out here. I suddenly hear a pair of footsteps from my side and a light tap on my shoulder. I give short hand signals to the two beside me and proceed with my plan.

I pull out a small hair clip from my pocket and begin to work on opening the door.

"Weiss, let me in!" I have to distract her so she doesn't notice.

"No!"

Ah, the door is unlocked. I push open the door and can only stand at the door entrance in surprise.

"Oh, why good evening Ruby." Weiss has built a complete fort and has a water gun pointed at me.

So I'm suppose to believe that a water gun just so happened to be placed inside of a Heiress's room. Right, like that's completely believable.

"Do you have any final words for your sister and Blake?"

"Why thank you for asking. I do have something to say… help me you two!"

Yang and Blake run into the room and split up, one going left and the other right while I take the middle.

"When did they get here?!" Weiss is shocked for a moment before changing strategies. She takes a pillow from her fort and nails Yang in the face with it.

"Gah!" Yang falls down on her back.

Blake on the other hand gets into Weiss's fort and grabs a pillow then does the unexpected and starts to hit Yang with it.

"Ouch! I'm sorry I ate your ice cream!" Yang manages to apologize despite the barrage of pillow hits from Blake.

I turn around to see Weiss pull the trigger and water spraying all over my face. Even through my blurred vision because of the water, I can see Weiss laughing happily.

Weiss always had friends, of course I knew that. She might not know it yet and I won't force her to acknowledge it. She's going to realizes it sooner or later on her own and that will make it all the more special to her. The four of us are an unbreakable team that will always be together having fun!

After Weiss finishes off all the water in the gun and Yang is brought to tears. The four of us head outside to sit under the shade.

Blake and Yang are sitting next to each other under a large tree. More specifically Yang is sleeping on Blake's lap and Blake is playing with Yang's hair. Yang may be the older of the two but definitely not the more mature one.

Weiss is sitting next to me with a smile on her face, drinking her tea in peace.

"Had fun today, Weiss?"

"You know the answer to that don't you?"

"So you caught on?"

"I caught on to your roundabout way of doing things since the first day."

What a smart girl.

"I see."

"Ruby, can I tell you something?" Weiss asks me politely.

"Huh? Of course, you can tell me anything!" I give her a warm smile.

"In that case come closer." She waves her hands signaling me to come closer.

I bring my ear close to her and wait.

"I like you, Ruby." Weiss tells me as she plants a small kiss on my cheek.

"…what? Huh? Uhm, ah, uuu…"

I heard that wrong right that was just my imagination right?

"Wow, that red face suits you Ruby."

"I-I'm going to go run around the block." I stand up and start to run towards the white gate so I can leave.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Weiss looks at me curiously.

"S-s-see ya!" I dash off pass Blake and Yang and onto the street.

Weiss sits there surprised at Ruby's unexpected reactions and whispers happily to herself.

"You dolt."

**A/N: Yay, another White Rose chapter! Sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest. I said ten chapters but that doesn't include side chapters, surprise! Yet again I want to thank everyone that reads even just one chapter of this, it means a lot to me (this story much to my surprise gets a lot of views). Next chapter will head back onto the main story… maybe I still can't make up my mind.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bumbleby Daycare**

Summary: A fun pool day.

Today the newly installed outdoor pool is ready for use. Although I dislike the water I'm tempted to swim. The only problem is books and water do not go together well. My only option now is to sit under the shade and read in peace while watching over the kids. Unsurprisingly my alternative doesn't seem to being going well either, as Yang is in desperate need of my attention.

"Blake, Blake, Blake, Blake" Yang repeats while poking my cheek.

I pull my book closer to my face in an attempt to ignore Yang, hoping she gets bored and leaves me alone.

"Helloooo? I know you can hear me!" Yang yells into my ear.

Yeah, this plan is going real well.

"It feels as though someone is trying to get my attention." I say aloud to myself.

"I am trying to get your attention, start paying attention to me!" Yang waves her hands up and down in frustration.

"Weiss, did you call for me?" I question Weiss, who is currently playing with a beach ball with the other children.

"No, are you sure Yang isn't trying to talk to you?" Weiss replied slightly confused at my question.

"I don't think so. Is it possible this pool is haunted by a little girl?" I give Weiss a small wink.

She catches on quickly and makes up a small lie, "Now that I think about it, there were rumors around the neighborhood about the ghost of a little annoying blonde girl."

"I'm a ghost now?!"

So you admit that you're annoying, Yang?

"I heard it too! It sounds exactly like, Yang!" Ruby joins in.

"No way…" Yang drops down to her knees and holds her head.

I think we teased her enough. I give a thumbs up to Ruby and Weiss signaling I'll take care of the rest. The two then return to playing with a beach ball and swimming around the pool.

"Yang, what are you doing down there." I acknowledge her existence.

With teary eyes she looks up at me and puffs out her cheeks.

"That wasn't very nice…"

"I know it wasn't, sorry. I'll make it up to you." I kneel down next to her and pet her head.

"Really?" Yang sniffles.

"Y-yeah." I have a feeling I fell into her trap.

Yang smirks and energetically hops on her feet.

"Great! Now, I wonder what I should make you do." Yang paces back and forth in deep thought.

She tricked me!

"Hold on, I take it-"

"No take backs." Yang cuts me off without breaking her concentration.

Darn the no take back rule. Wait a second why am I playing by the rules? I'm a fully grown adult following a child's rule!

"I'll keep it simple, simple is definitely best! I want you to swim with me!" Yang grabs my hand and pulls, urging me to get up off the pool chair.

I don't really have a choice in this anyway, so I might as well give up. I do feel the need to cool down. I stand up as Yang wanted and begin to stretch.

"Huh? You aren't going to put up more of a fight?" Yang questioned.

"Hmm? No, I felt like taking a swim anyway. Are you ready, Yang?" I walk over to the edge of the pool and sit down, placing my feet in the water.

"Ah, uhm, first tell me how I look in my swimsuit!" Yang says awkwardly.

Yang is wearing a two piece yellow swimsuit and her hair is styled in a messy side braid.

"You look cute."

"T-thanks…" Yang whispers.

What's with her? Her face looks a little red. Did she forget to apply sunscreen?

"Are you ready to swim or what?" I'm dying of heat and Yang is not helping me with her slow movements.

"N-now that I think about it, the pool water is too cold. We should stay under the shade where it's safe- I mean warm."

I see what's going on here. Yang isn't very good at hiding things from me. She always gets flustered and stumbles over her words.

"Yang, could it be that you can't swim?" I can feel a smirk on my face.

"What! Me? Can't swim? No way! I'm a natural at swimming. In fact I won medals based on my swimming performance at school." Yang looks away as she denies her inability to swim.

"Sorry for doubting you. In that case let's have a race to see who can swim the fastest."

"I-I can't! I injured my uhm, my swimming muscle! Yup, that's it. Doctors told me I can't swim anymore."

"Can you point out your swimming muscle for me?"

"I'm sorry I lied about being able to swim." Yang used her right hand to grasp her left arm uncomfortably.

"What about the medals you said you won?"

"That's partially true."

"Partially?"

"I won a medal for most approved in swimming at school. Although all I did was manage to stop sinking to the bottom of the pool." Yang laughed.

"Then why did you ask for me to swim with you?" If she couldn't swim in the first place then all of this could have been avoided.

"I was imagining all the fun we would have together in the pool, so I kind of forgot about not being able to swim." Yang blushes and takes a seat on the ground, pulling her knees to her chest.

Yang can really be cute sometimes and this is one of those times. She's really a big airhead.

"Come on then." I extend my hand to the sulking Yang.

"Huh? I told you I can't swim, are you making fun of me?" Yang frowns.

"I'm not .I'll teach you how to swim."

"Really?! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I want to start right now!" Yang hugs me.

"Alright, so the first step is getting in the water."

"I see." Yang walks over to the pool and slowly lowers herself in, her hands holding the edge the poolside.

I get into the water and float next to her before further instructing her.

"Now go ahead and let go of the ledge."

"O-okay!" Yang nervously answers.

She releases her iron grip and immediately starts flailing her arms around in a panic.

"Relax Yang."

I pull her close with one arm and hand onto the edge of the pool. Yang puts her arms around my neck and her head into the crook of my neck.

"D-don't let go."

"I won't, just calm down."

"Blake, the worst thing to do is tell a panicking person to calm down!"

Now that Yang mentions it, she's kind of right. Telling someone to calm down only makes everything worse.

After a few minutes of Yang taking deep breaths she slowly let's go of me and floats by herself.

"Not so bad, is it?"

"I guess, what's the next step?"

"How about we see how long you can hold your breath underwater."

"Are you telling me to drown?" Yang furrows her brow.

"No, just focus on hold your breath."

Yang although skeptical on how this would help her to swim does as I ask her. After about a minute of submerging her head underwater she comes up to take a large breath.

"Good, now we can start with the swimming." The problem I face now is exactly how to teach someone to swim. I've never done this before so I'm at a loss.

Yang nods her head and waits for my instructions.

"Let's start with kicking your legs, hold onto the ledge."

"We're going to kick some people?! Swimming seems like a lot of fun!" Yang's eyes brighten up as she grabs a hold of the ledge.

"Sorry to disappoint you but we aren't going to kick anyone." I clear up the misunderstanding.

After a few minutes of teaching Yang how to kick and the proper way to move her arms in the water we start out first attempt.

"So put just put everything you learned together."

"This won't work…" Yang starts to lose confidence.

"I'll help you, don't give up so easily." I put my arm under her stomach to help support her.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?!" Yang shouted in embarrassment.

"Don't over think this. I'm just helping you out." I respond.

"T-this is embarrassing…" Yang mutters.

"Just start swimming already." I urge her to hurry up.

"F-fine." Her face is really red, is she that exhausted?

Yang kicks her legs and moves her hands in a steady rhythm, noticing how well she's doing I end up letting go of her.

"You're swimming." I announce.

"Eh?" Yang notices that she's a good distance away from me and hadn't notice me let go of her.

"Good job."

Yang swims towards me and unexpectedly hugs me.

"Thanks Blake." After thanking me she gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"…"

"Say something, Blake. Or could it be that you want more of a reward?" Yang smiles and tries to kiss me again.

I hurriedly dodge her kiss and pinch her cheek, I'm prepared to punish her for that kiss but I feel myself getting more exhausted by the second.

"I'll let you off this time." I let go of Yang's cheek and get out of the pool.

"You say that but you're red ears tell me you enjoyed it, Blake." Yang teases.

"S-shut up…"

I get out of the pool and go back under the shade and lay down on a pool chair. I can feel exhaustion wash over me as I relax.

I let out a small yawn and close my eyes, hoping that nothing disrupts my peace. I'm sure Weiss can handle everything by herself, except for Yang. Now that I think about it where did Yang go? Is she still in the pool?

"Sleepy, sleepy…" I can hear Yang mumble and the sound of something being moved.

The sound stops and I feel a familiar warmth next to me all of a sudden. I open my eyes slightly and see Yang's sleeping face next to me.

Now I can't sleep, it's way too hot now that Yang is emitting an abnormal amount of body heat.

I sit up and let Yang sleep on my lap as I watch over Weiss and the other kids.

"Ruby, you can't drown when the water is only waist high!" Weiss picks up Ruby out of the water.

"I knew that, I just wanted to get a hug from you!" Ruby laughs happily.

"You dolt." Weiss smiles happily.

"Miss Schnee, I'm drowning too!" a blonde boy makes up a lame excuse to get close to Weiss. I think his name was Jaune?

"Huh? Just stand up, stop being an idiot." Weiss coldly replies.

"You need to be saved, Jaune? Let me help you." Pyrrah steps on his back holding him underwater.

Better luck next time kid and don't give up Pyrrah!

**A/N: Like always I want to thank everyone who has read this story, thank you. I lost track how many times I had to rewrite this chapter because my laptop decided to die multiple times and Word would fail to save every time. Despite all my misfortune (and slacking off) here is the next chapter to this story which leaves three main story chapters and one side story left. I've also somehow ended up making a new story even though I haven't finished this one, so check it out if you have some time. One last thing the ending to this chapter is kind of random because I just felt like it, haha. See ya next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bumbleby Daycare**

Summary: Snow, a ring, and a promise.

This is the first time I've worked during the winter time at Bumbleby. Usually I worked only during the summer time due to school, but since I finished school not too long ago I have plenty of free time.

Besides my excessive amount of free time, I realized my workload at the daycare would be near zero, because Yang should be occupied with school and not here at the daycare causing trouble. With that in mind, I decided to work during the winter. Of course with my luck things never go the way I expect.

"Blake, let's build a snowman!"

Yang tugs at my arm, urging me to head outside into the cold.

"Why are you here…?" my easygoing workday has completely slipped through my fingers at this point.

"I'm on my winter break! You're here because you knew that right? For my sake you decided to come too, how romantic!" Why is Yang so delusional?

"No. I came here because I thought you wouldn't be here."

Even at my blunt honesty Yang responds with a smirk on her face that shows she doesn't fully believe in my words.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll go with that." Yang pokes my sides repeatedly. "Or you could be more honest with yourself and admit your undying love for me!" she hugs my arm before rubbing her cheek against me affectionately.

"I'll stick to my original explanation."

"Fine." Yang let out a small defeated sigh. "I feel like building a snowman, can we go outside?"

At the sound of the words "snowman" Ruby gasps in excitement as though she came up with the best idea in the universe.

"S-snowman!? Weiss! Hurry, hurry, snowman!" Ruby hurriedly wraps a white scarf around Weiss before dragging her outside.

"Come on everyone get outside." Weiss doesn't even try to resist since it's pointless to do so, especially against someone like Ruby. The rest of the kids don't protest either as they drop their toys on the ground, throw on their coats, and run outside.

I stand up and allow myself to be pulled outside by Yang. Immediately the chilly air causes me to shiver as I walk outside. The only thing allowing me to endure the cold is my own personal heater standing next to me.

"Go ahead, build a snowman."

"That's boring!" Yang complains.

Yang bends down, grabs some snow in her hands, and starts to pile up the snow.

Making a snowman isn't fun. The process takes too long, your hands start to hurt after a while, and in the end all you've managed to make is an unidentifiable blob. Hold on, wasn't Yang the one who wanted to build one in the first place?

"If it's 'boring' then why are we out here?"

"I meant there has to be a twist in making a snowman. Something to keep it interesting, you know?" Yang explains as she begins to shape the pile of snow.

"Yeah, it has to be exciting!" Ruby throws a handful of snow in the air. "Something like having a competition to see who can make the best one!"

"That doesn't sound too bad, how about it, Blake?" Weiss approves of Ruby's idea. I can see the competitive flame igniting in Weiss's eyes.

"We want to join! Ren and I are going to make the best sloth ever!" Nora puffs out her chest.

"You missed the point of the competition." Ren smiles wryly.

"Eh? What point?"

"We lost even before we started…"

"We should join as a coupl- I mean team!" Pyrrha, red to the tips of her ears, asks Jaune.

Jaune scratches his head in a confused manner before answering, "Sure."

Excited by Jaune's approval, Pyrrha lifts her hands up to the sky, hitting the blonde boy in the process by accident. Oh dear, this doesn't look good. I notice Weiss walking towards the two, a slightly concern look is on her face.

"Uwah! Sorry, I didn't mean it!" Pyrrha places Jaune's head in her lap.

"Is your hand okay, Pyrrha?"

You're worrying about the wrong person, Weiss!

"Huh? Y-yes, but Jaune doesn't seem to well."

"Let me take a look." Weiss takes a glance at the unconscious boy before saying, "he can walk it off." Weiss returns back to Ruby's side after her diagnosis.

Like hell he can walk it off!

"Pyrrha, why don't you go ahead and take him inside."

With a small nod of the head, Pyrrha helps Jaune into the daycare. There go two more competitors who won't win.

"Velvet, what about you? Are you going to choose a partner?" Yang kneels down next to Velvet, who is drawing in the snow with a stick.

"M-me? Ah, uhm, uuu..." The brunette looks around frantically, in search for a partner. She's clearly troubled by the sudden question.

"Erm, you don't have to have a partner, it's okay." Yang pats her on the back as a way to reassure the anxious girl.

"Really?!" Velvet's eyes brighten up and her lips formed a relieved smile. She takes hold of Yang's hands before bowing her head while repeating "thank you". Yang, unsure of what to do, can only smile in an awkward manner.

"Then it's settled! Let's start the contest!" Ruby yells out, signaling the start of the silly competition.

Nora and Ren are quick to start gathering a large amount of snow, Velvet is busy thanking Yang repeatedly, and Weiss is scolding Ruby for tripping and destroying the foundation of her snowman. I turn my attention towards Yang who is seeking help in escaping Velvet's grasp, her eyes are pleading for my help, but I respond by turning my sight away from the situation and watch as Nora buries Ren in the snow. This is turning out to be a disaster.

Seeing as I have nothing else to do I might as well join in on the contest. I pile up a small amount of snow, shape it, and poke two sticks into its sides for arms. It's small, but it should be better than what the others are currently making. For something made within a few minutes I'm pretty proud of how it came out.

"So this is your snowman?" an angry blonde asks as she kicks my snowy friend into smithereens. "Whoops! I slipped on some ice, sorry." Yang apologizes without a hint of sincerity.

"Yang, give me a reason why I shouldn't have Nora bury you." I would do it myself, but it's too much of a hassle.

Yang puts a hand over the side of her mouth and whispers, "you left me with Velvet! She spent five minutes thanking me and she wouldn't let go of my arm, I even started apologizing because I had no idea what to do! In return for your betrayal, the snowman had to go."

After letting out a sigh I place my hand on top of Yang's head and ruffle her hair. Yang lets out an annoyed "muu" sound, but doesn't stop me.

"In that case, let's call it even."

"Humph, I'll let it go this one time only if we win this contest."

"That would have been simple if you hadn't kicked my snowman."

"Oh, I forgot it even did that." Yang sheepishly smiles.

"Well my hands are too cold to make another so- actually…" I rub my hands together to get them warm and then cup Yang's face. As expected from my portable heater, she's warming up my cold hands.

"A-at least warn me before you do that! I almost thought you were going to do s-something else." Yang puts her hand to her chest and lets a long breathe out in relief. What an odd girl, what did she imagine I was going to do?

"Alright, I'm ready." I take my hands away from Yang's face before shoving them in my pockets.

Yang responds by picking up a small amount of snow and making it into a small ball. "Mmm… I don't feel like doing this anymore." She points in the direction of everyone else who have also given up on making a snowman. "Ruby is making snow angels with Weiss, Ren is completely buried underneath the snow, Nora is building an igloo with Velvet, and Pyrrha is reading."

"This turned out a lot better than I expected."

"Blake, are you really a caretaker?" Yang shakes her head in disapproval.

"I wonder that sometimes myself…" I'm being looked down on by Yang, unbelievable. I've reached a new low.

"Don't get all depressed, Blake! Actually I have something to cheer you up." Yang reaches into her pocket. "Put out your hand." She pulls her hand out of her pocket, but keeps the mystery item in her clenched hand.

I put out my right hand and wait for Yang.

Yang puts her left hand on top of mine while using her right hand to fiddle around with my fingers. I can't see what she's doing.

"Okay, all done!" Yang moves her left hand off of mine to reveal a small golden ring with a bumblebee as the center piece.

"…"

"I won it at one of those crane games the other day. It's fake, but I'll get a real one for you later! So were married now right? I'm pretty sure that's how it works!"

I'm confident it doesn't work that way. I should let her down easy.

"How do I put it? It doesn't really work that way, but I'm happy… hold on! This is nothing to tear up over!"

"B-but you're going to say no." Yang sniffles.

"Blake, you bully." Ruby throws a snowball at me.

"Blake, you bully." Weiss joins in and throws a snowball at me.

"Weiss, you're supposed to be the other adult who is on my side!"

Weiss walks over to me and whispers into my ear, "usually that's the case, but you can't just hurt her feelings. She's only twelve, it can't hurt to make a promise she won't remember in a few days." Weiss does have a point. Yang doesn't have the best memory.

"I'll consider well you know. Is that good enough for you, Yang?" I pat her a few times on the head.

"Yup, that's fine!" She wipes her eyes and smiles cheerfully as though she wasn't tearing up in the first place. "Thanks Weiss, I owe you one!"

Huh?

"Of course you do. I wonder what I should make you do." Weiss puts a finger to her mouth and begins to ponder.

Ruby raises her hand and suggests, "make her clean my room for a month!"

"Hold on! What's going on here, you were tricking me?"

"We were. Do you really still fall for Yang's acting? It's horrible. Good luck considering her proposal, Blake." Weiss chuckles lightly.

"I wonder when we should get married. Hmm, decisions, decisions. What do you think, Ruby?"

"Tomorrow should be fine!" Ruby chirps.

"Ruby, when are you getting married to Weiss?" I'll get back at her!

"Oh! Nice thinking, Blake. Weiss, the wedding should be on the same day as Yang and Blake's!" Ruby says excitedly.

"Married? How about we don-"

"Weiss, you shouldn't hurt a kids feelings you know?"

"Tsk." Weiss clicks her tongue in irritation and forces herself to smile. "That would be nice, Ruby,"

Ruby and Yang grab hands and start to jump up and down in excitement.

Weiss falls on her back and begins to make a snow angel, at least that's what I thought before she asks me, "Blake, do me a favor and get Nora to bury me." Too fast! You've given up way too fast!

"Ruby would reach you in an instant, there's no use."

"Blake."

"Yes?"

"I really dislike you right now."

"Right back at you."

**A/N: I want thank everyone who has read as always, thank you. My laptop is now officially broken which was why I haven't posted in so long. I typed up this chapter on my phone, which was a horrible experience. I have also started a new job which may or may not slow down my future posts (I'll find out when I get my new laptop in the next week or two). The next chapter will be the last special and I think that leaves two chapters to this story. I want to update my other story, so the next chapter for Bumbleby may take a while to get out. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
